Second and Last Chance
by Raos
Summary: Jaune Arc was the last to die at the hands of Cinder, all of Remnant has fallen in the hands of Salem. However a strange entity has sent the fallen knight to the past. Will the weakest student of Beacon take victory with his second chance? Or is Beacon and all of Remnant destined to fall?
1. Prologue

**For those of you have read my "Dragonball OT" fanfic. Know that I haven't given up on that story, never will, I am editing the poorly written chapters of it and coming up with new ideas for it's future arcs. And so whenever I'm not editing a chapter, or unable to think of what future chapters to write, I will be writing chapters for this fic.**

 **So after reading the RWBY fanfics of a writer named Masseffect-TxS, I decided to try my own hand at making a fanfic where Jaune Arc the lovable underdog of RWBY be the badass he is deep down.**

 **The truth is I had this idea a while back but I was worried how everyone else would criticize it, but then I decided, fuck it, I'm writing it.**

 **Now from what you saw in the summary, yes this is yet ANOTHER time travel fic where Jaune is sent to the past and changes the future and blah, blah, blah. I'm aware that this is a common and unoriginal concept however I like this concept and would like to add my own orignal ideas to this sort of fics that other's have not.**

 **Well as far as I know, some may have done what I'm going to do** **. Let me know if someone else has.**

 **And now for a warning. This is a Jaune x harem fic. So if that's not your thing, you may want to find another fic that suits your tastes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Prologue**

The area was surrounded in fire, buildings were turned to rubble, and packs of grim search for prey in the once great city of Vale. Salem's enemy's were all defeated. Nothing stands between her and bringing Remnant back to the era of darkness. The only one who opposes her is not even considered an enemy, he was but a sheep trying to fit in a den of wolves.

In the communications tower, Jaune Arc, only heir to the Arc name, former student of Beacon Academy, former leader of team JNPR, and former partner of Pyrrha Nikos, was going to die.

Jaune was knocked against the wall for the umpteenth time in a row, his armor was in pieces, his hoodie in tatters, his face had burn marks and cuts all over his body. The knight struggled as he stood up, keeping his sword and shield in hand as his enemy walked towards him.

A woman with black long hair, covering her right eye, her only showing eye revealed gold calmly walked towards the blonde with a smile on her face. "Poor diluted boy." She said in a mockingly sweet tone.

Jaune didn't listen as he again charged with all his strength. "GRAAAH!" He roared as he again swung his blade only to miss again as Cinder tripped him. He fell face first in the ground. The knight tried pushing himself off the ground with much effort only for a harsh stomp to hit his back forcing him down.

Cinder placed her high heeled shoe against Jaune's back, she kept her smile as the boy kept pushing with what little strength and aura he had. "You should have stayed in hiding, you would have been much better off then your friends and teachers."

Jaune only growled as he tried standing up, this was no battle, he was merely a punching bag for this false maiden. He just couldn't stand for what this bitch did to him and her mistress. Pyrrha, his beloved partner, Ren, Nora his team, team RWBY, all of his friends at beacon were dead. All because of them, he tried with all his might to push himself back up but his injuries were just too much, and Cinder's foot against his back wasn't helping.

"Oh poor." Cinder pressed her foot further against Juane's back. "Sweet" She pressed again. "Little." Again. "Knight." She raised her foot and stomped against his back making cracking sounds with her aura empowered leg.

"RAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed in pain and his arms gave way as he pressed into the ground. Crocea Mors was out of his grip as well as his shield. *Pant* *Pant*

Cinder pulled her foot off his back, walked in front of him and bended down to look him in the eyes. "Jaune Arc, do you know why we never killed you?"

Jaune was in pain but looked to her with an angry expression.

Cinder smiled knowing she has his attention. "It's because you were never a threat." She explained. " Your teammates, your friends however were, we did research on everyone who needed to be taken care of, and you weren't one of them." She then pulled a scroll out of nowhere and began fiddling with it. "Here we go Jaune Arc, supposed graduate of Atlas Academy prior to Beacon Academy, but what's this?'

Jaune's face only grew angrier looking at her.

"Forged transcripts" Cinder said smiling. "You never belonged at Beacon Academy, why Ozpin made you team leader will forever be a mystery." She said seeing Jaune's face only became angrier. "It must have frustrated Pyrrha to no end that she had to summit herself to your leadership." She sees Jaune's face getting angrier. "Aww, your trying to intimidate me even when battered and broken...adorable." She said smiling as she walked away.

"Honestly even now I don't feel the need to end you." Cinder spoke smiling. "So go on leave, go back and be a farmer like your parents wanted." She said with faked sincere. "You were never meant to be a hunter."

All those words stung Jaune hard, not because she said it, but because he knew she was right. He never went to any prestigious academy, he couldn't even get past their entrance exams much to his parent's disappointment. He cheated his way into Beacon, and look where it got him. With much conviction the knight pushed himself off the ground cringing in pain as he did, he grabbed his sword and shield and glared at her with much conviction. "I may not be a hunter, not like my friends were." He said as his enemy turned around. "But I will stop you one way or another, no matter how many times you bring me down."

Cinder looked at the knight and smiled with amusement. "Your determined, I'll give you that, sadly that's your only fine trait, your still no different than a fly." She said as she raised one hand with a fire ball in her right hand. "Come and join your friends."

Jaune battle cried as he ran towards cinder with his sword and shield. The knight made for a downward slash to the false fall maiden. But it wasn't enough. The knight was met with a fire ball in his stomach that ended his life. He dropped his sword and shield falling to the ground in front of Cinder who only kept her smirk.

Cinder walked away leaving the corpse behind.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune was dead, he could see nothing but darkness and yet still think. "That's it?" He thought to himself. "I should have known... I never was any good... I'm sorry everyone, I couldn't get to Salem, I couldn't beat Cinder, everyone I'm sorry." He thought, he'd cry if he could. "Damn it, if I could go back I'd.."

 **"You'd what?" A loud deep voice asked.**

"Who's that?"

 **"Right now, it matters not." The being stated. "What matters is that I can give you a second chance."**

"What are you.. " Jaune stopped as he heard that. "Do you mean that?" He asked not believing what he heard. "Wait what's going on, am I going crazy, I mean who or what even are you?"

 **"As I've said in time you will know, for now it doesn't matter." The being stated. "Good luck."**

"Wait what are-" Jaune didn't get to finish as a blinding light enters his vision.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune's head was in pain and he didn't know why either. "Oooh, it's bad enough I have to ride a dust plane now I have a headache?"

The knight looked ahead of him at the dust plane going to the prestigious school of hunters. This is where he can fulfill his dream of being hero like his father, and his father before him as well as all of his ancestors. As long as no one finds out about his fake transcripts.

Well if the teachers did he never would have gotten that acceptance letter from the headmaster right?

As Jaune hesitated to enter the flying death ship that would hopefully not make him vomit he stopped as he felt something strange.

Hasn't he done this before? He shook as head and entered the plane hoping for a good first year at Beacon.

 **A short chapter I know, but this is just the prologue, their usually short. So Jaune is sent back in time and doesn't remember anything, how will this cause a change from the canon timeline? You'll see, in time his memories will be restored, as for right now, he'll be experiencing some deja-vu.**

 **The one who sent him back in time will be known as well, later.**

 **Now then Masseffect-TxS, if by some miracle you are reading this lousy attempt at a RWBY fic, then please leave a review for your advice, this is my first attempt writing a RWBY fanfic.**

 **And everyone else, I'd like advice from you too please.**

 **Tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, what I should do, and what I shouldn't do. Please any feedback is appreciated.**

 **Now that that's settled, have an awesome day. :)**


	2. Re-Entering Beacon Academy

**Ok so I was having trouble with this chapter, mainly because I was having trouble thinking how many words to put each chapter. Silly I know but I like to try to be consistent with the number of words for my chapters. Like for Dragonball OT I try to do 5 K with almost every chapter.**

 **For this story I think I will try to do 3k words per chapter, since some episodes in the show are shorter than others.**

 **And don't worry, I won't be typing events from canon in the exact way they happened in the show like some writers do. I'll be as original as possible.**

 **Read this chapter if you don't believe me.**

 **Re-Entering Beacon Academy**

Woozy.

That was the only way Jaune could describe how he was feeling right now. The knight in training felt the contents of his stomach disagreeing with the dust plane that had taken him and his fellow students to Beacon Academy. Once the plane had finally landed Jaune had ran out of the plane and threw up in a trash can, much to some passing students disgust, but he didn't care right now.

As he threw up the last chunk of food in his stomach he stopped and looked at the bridge ahead of him. The Arc sighed in relief as he was getting his bearings together from that accursed trip to get here, Jaune started walking his way across the bridge. A sigh escaped his lips. "Great first day so far, I already looked like a loser vomiting on the plane." He said sarcastically, but he shook his head. Like his grandfather always told him, every good journey has a rough beginning. Who knows maybe he'll make friends on his first day, and hopefully he'll get a girlfriend like he always wanted.

Jaune was then in deep thought as he walked towards Beacon Academy, although he used discrete means to enter this school he hopes that he will learn from the teachers here and became a true hunter like he always dreamt of. And hopefully prove his family wrong of him.

Just then Jaune sees something awfully familiar, a cute girl with crimson hair was talking to a rather beautiful girl with long blonde hair reaching towards her waist. The blonde girl was then surrounded by people and ran leaving the girl spinning and looking confused as a bellhop with luggage was being moved near her.

Jaune had a feeling that something unpleasant would happen in a few seconds without him intervening and so he ran to the girl and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from moving back any further. "I got you." He said assuringly.

The dark red head looked at him with a confused look but turned around to see luggage she nearly bumped into. "Oh" She said as she made herself turn around releasing her self from his grip.

"Watch where your going!"

The two jumped as they turned to the owner of the voice. They looked to see a girl with a white dress, white hair, and blue eyes. "You, do you have any idea what you almost knocked into?" She said pointing to the crimson haired girl.

"Um" She froze as if not sure how to handle being yelled at. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." She said with nervousness.

"We'll watch it." She said as she grabbed a case and was ready to open it.

Jaune looked at the girl in front of them and the one he just saved from knocking over some luggage. Both of them, and the blonde girl from before looked familiar, like he's seen all their faces recently. The girl in white was about to berate the dark red head when he decided to intervene.

"Um excuse me miss." Jaune began, freezing when he sees her icy glare as she was about to get out a bottle with red dust. "I'm sorry but couldn't you just let this go." Her eyes hardened again making the younger girl cringe and instinctively get behind Jaune, which only made him more nervous. "I mean, to be fair she didn't knock over your luggage and she'll watch where she's going now." He finished quickly and turned to the girl he was defending. "Isn't that right?"

The crimson themed girl nodded her head quickly. "Right, so sorry." She said quickly.

The white themed girl looked at the both of them and humphed. "Very well." She stated placing the dust back in it's case relaxing the duo. "But, do try to watch where your going." She said with her icy tone, making Ruby nod her head and continued walking as her manservants walked with her luggage.

As she walked away the younger girl got in front of Jaune. "Um sorry about that!" She yelled to the girl who only kept walking and sighed but then turned around to the blonde haired boy. "So, um, thanks for the help." She said awkwardly.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "No problem, like my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He said nervously not experienced with talking to girls save for his mother and seven sisters. The boy laid out an outstretched hand. "I'm Jaune by the way." He said introducing himself.

She gave a friendly smile. "Ruby" She said shaking his hand and then chuckled putting one hand on her mouth.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Jaune was about to retort when again he felt it, like he had this conversation before, but he hasn't right?

"Um, Vomit Boy, are you ok?"

The hunter in training stopped spacing out and looked to Ruby. "Oh sorry, um nothing just thinking about stuff." He said as he began walking to Beacon.

Ruby walked along side him and tilted her head at Jaune's troubled face, she got scared not wanting to ruin her first friend's impression on her. "Hey, if it's about the Vomit Boy comment, then I'm really, really sorry." She said nervously.

Jaune shook his head and smiled at the timid girl. "No, it's not that, just... some other stuff, anyway the names Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He said making his hands the shape of guns and winked.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow "Do they?" Ruby asked with humor.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll see." He said simply shrugging.

She only smiled at that before she stopped. "So I got this thing." Silence overtook the two and so Ruby took out a a gismo that shifted into a complicated red scythe with a black blade.

Jaune jumped back in surprise. "Whoa a scythe?!"

Ruby nodded proudly. "Yup, it's also-"

"A high impact sniper rifle" Jaune finished smiling, but then raised an eyebrow. 'How'd I know that?'

Ruby let out a huge gasp, with her hands on her cheeks, she then appeared in front of Jaune, with their noses close to touching, and put her hands on his shoulders. "You know weapons, you and I are going to be best friends." She said with a toothy excited smile.

Jaune didn't know how to react to a girl who was so close to him, he suddenly felt rather shy and blushed. "Uhhhh"

Ruby realized just how close she was to Jaune and blushed as well. The girl in red backed off and twiddled with her thumbs hoping that she didn't creep him out. "Sorry about that, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons, and it's nice to know someone else who knows about them: She said chuckling. "So, um anyway, what do you have?"

Jaune was happy to change the subject. "We'll" He pulled out his sword and sheath. "I have this sword, and the sheath turns into a shield." He explains as his sheath unfolded into a shield with twin lunar moons as the symbol. "They don't turn to guns or anything, I guess I'm just more comfortable with the classics." He said unconsciously as he put the shield into it's sheath form and placed the sword in.

"Hmm" Ruby smiled. "Not many people are, anyway do you know where to go?" She asked as she kept walking with him.

Jaune was about to admit he didn't , and was following her, when he realized something. "Actually I think I do." He said heading towards the gates leading to the auditorium.

(-)-(-)-

The duo had made it to the auditorium, the blonde girl called for Ruby, and so she left Jaune on his own. "Hey wait!" He pleaded sad to see her go, wanting to talk with her more. "Aw great, where else am I suppose to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" He said with a stressed voice. Again, he felt the sensation that he's done this before. "What is going on today anyway?" He asked himself as he walked in the crowd.

As the knight got further into the crowd, he spots an empty space and stood there as he blended with the crowd. The blonde knight looked around to see all kinds of people with all kinds of weapons he's never seen before. Or has he? He's been in a crowd like this in his hometown right?

Then the headmaster Ozpin began his speech, as he talked Jaune felt he knew every word he was saying, as if someone had told him all this before. As Ozpin's speech ended he finished the last words. "To take the first step." He finished shock when he spoke in perfect sync with Ozpin. The warrior scratched his head. "Maybe I heard a speech like this before?"

"It was almost as if he was not even there." Ruby stated as she turns to look at Jaune standing there with an odd look on his face. "Oh, hey Jaune, is something wrong?"

Jaune turned his head to see Ruby. "Oh hey Ruby, no just thinking again." He said reassuring.

"I'm starting to think that you think too much."

Jaune chuckled a little. "Maybe"

The blonde girl next to her smiled at her shy little sister for making a new friend on her first day, she then turned to her fellow blonde. "So your the guy who saved my sister from tripping, your not as clumsy as I thought you were Vomit Boy."

Jaune felt a stab to his pride with that one. "Thanks... I think."

Ruby looked to her sister with panic. "Yang, he doesn't like being called that."

"Come on Rubes, I'm only teasing him, besides, it's only fair since he vomited on my shoe." Yang said with a smile.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I get motion sickness easily."

"Ah don't sweat it." She replied with a chuckle and held out her hand. "Name's Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Jaune" He replied shaking his hand only to regret it as he felt his hand being crushed as he shook her hand, this girl was strong almost unnaturally so. When she released his hand he shook it a bit as the pain subsided. "Nice to meet you." Internally he was saying. _'_ Oww'

"Thanks for helping her out, she's not exactly good with people." She said smiling and internally chuckling on how he reacted to the pain of a simple handshake, for her anyway.

"Hey!"

"No problem." He replied grunting as he rubbed his hurt hand. "Now if you excuse me I need to go, see you two later."

The two girls watched him go.

Yang smiled and nodded to Ruby. "Huh, you were right Ruby, Vomit Boy's not half bad."

She merely nodded smiling.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune was in the ball room lying down in his sleeping bag with his bunny onesie on, he thought of everything that happened today. The events from the dust plane to here in the ballroom, all had felt so familiar, like he already went through this before. Yet at the same time, it was different, some things that happened today felt... how would he put it? Wrong, very wrong, of course he wouldn't complain about today at all either, he met three friends, three beautiful girls in one day. Well, two, the third one while gorgeous didn't seem to want to know him. Although that too felt strange, he recognizes their appearance, but he can't understand why. What was this called? Deja-vu. Yes that's it. Perhaps he met people who look them. No he had to remember girls that looked like that.

We'll in any case for he decided to get some sleep, hopefully all this will be clear by tomorrow. And so the blonde knight slept, letting dreams take him.

Hours later Jaune, awoke his eyelids were heavy, he sat up from his sleeping bag and looked out the window to see that the sun was just coming up. He looked at the time to see that it was still a few hours before it's time for initiation. The blonde decided to get some sleep, but he couldn't, he felt like he had enough sleep already. But he's never been an early riser. With a shrug and a yawn he got out of his sleeping bag and began walking out of the ballroom, carefully avoiding anyone sleeping on the floor.

The knight was in the bathroom washing his face and looking into the mirror. Why was he up this early? He could sleep for a few more hours, he's always liked sleeping as long as he could like any young adult. Once he changed into his hoodie and armor he decided he would spend his time walking around the building till the cafeteria was serving breakfast. He was in the hall and saw a faunus girl wearing all black reading a book, sitting.

Wait Faunus?

Jaune took a second look at the girl, she had a bow on her head, black clothing that made her look like some sort of ninja. As he looks at the girl, he wonders why he assumes that she's a faunus. He sees no extra ears or a tail, or any sort of extra body part that would make him think that she were a faunus. And yet, he truly believes that she is, why though? "She doesn't look like a faunus." He muttered quietly so she wouldn't hear.

Jaune could have sworn he saw her bow twitched, but took it as part of his imagination her eyes look up her book to see him. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Jaune took a step back, wondering exactly how long he was staring. "Oh, uh no reason." He sees her eyes narrowing. "I uh, just thought that I'd be the only one up this early." He answered nervously, hoping not to seem creepy to the girl.

"Mhm" She merely said suspiciously. "I thought that I'd catch up on a little reading." She said still with narrowed eyes.

Jaune was put off by her glare and scratched the back of his head. "We'll sorry to interrupt." He apologized and smiled. "Um my name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it ." He said the cheesy line putting out his hand.

Blake stared at the hand and looked him in the eyes. She took his hand and shook it. "Blake Belladonna." She replied staring in his eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Jaune was nervous at the way she stared at him. "Um nice to meet you too." He then let go of her hand and scratched the back of his head again. "Um, I guess that I'll see you around." He said as he walked away, feeling her glare as he walked away. 'Did I say something wrong?' He thought hoping that he didn't offend the girl.

As Blake stared at Jaune walking away she turned back to her book with a glare in her eyes. "He knows something." She said to herself quietly. "I'll have to keep an eye on him." She said as her bow twitched.

 **We'll there you have it, my official first chapter. Let me know how I did on altering these events from canon, I tried to do so while keeping all characters in character.**

 **Regarding Jaune assuming that Blake is a fanus, remember, his memories may be gone, but they are slowly returning, who knows when he'll get all of them back, but he does feel like he should know some things. And due to Blake's sensitive faunus ears you can bet that she heard Jaune's mutter, and now he's unwillingly caught her attention. And in a bad way.**

 **Now then, for those of you who worry about Jaune not being in character like in most fics, where he is replaced by someone who the author wants to be rather than letting Jaune being himself. I can promise you this, he will still be the dork of RWBY we all love, while climbing the stairs on his way to being a badass. I won't just replace him and give his name to some other character.**

 **At least I will try.**

 **In the reviews be honest with how I'm doing so I can improve.**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **IWEYC: Thank you, "Tomorrow and Never Again" was actually one of the fics that inspired this one. I enjoyed it because it not only made Jaune the main character it also gave the other characters their fair amount of screen time, or written time. My personal only problem with it was that it past the point where it would have mattered if Jaune got his memories back, it made time travel almost pointless. But anyway that won't happen here, I'm going to have Jaune regain memories in time.**

 **jbrew123: Yeah, sorry about that, thank you for helping me with that, now I hope this chapter has no such errors.**

 **Fiklover: Oh trust me, if you look into the RWBY fanfic archive with Jaune's name you'll see plenty of fics with this very concept, some are good some are bad. Here are some i recommend.**

 **Live, Die, Repeat**

 **Tomorrow and Never Again**

 **Trial and Error**

 **Divergence**

 **These four are prime examples that this concept has been used multiple times. Don't worry though, I'll be completely original with this, while gaining some inspiration from other fics, but be making this my own fic.**

 **Lord of Wrath: Thank you, I hope to see some more feedback from you and all my readers.**

 **We'll that's it, see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have an awesome day. :)**


	3. Re-Initation

**We'll here we are with the next chapter, after a week. We'll I think we can all agree I should do the same with Dragonball OT once it's chapters are edited of course.**

 **Anyway enough of that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Re-Initiation**

Jaune continued walking through the empty halls of Beacon until it was time for breakfast. At the mess hall, he was the only one there being the first one awake, after eating he quickly got to the locker room to wait for the announcement for their initiation to begin. The knight was nervous as he thought of this, he couldn't pass the entrance exam to any prestigious academy before coming here. He couldn't pass the written exams nor the combat tests, he lacked the skill his father and grandfather had. It's times like this that he wish he thought things through when he got those fake transcripts into Beacon Academy. "Ok, ok, don't be nervous, don't be nervous." He repeated over and over hoping his nervousness would shrink away.

It didn't, in fact it only made him more frightened. "Ok, mom always said when nervous, think of something else." Jaune said to himself, as he looked around the locker room realizing he was not alone. The blonde knight sees the white haired girl from yesterday talking to a red head dressed in bronze armor. Who looked strangely familiar, even more so than the others in fact. He shook it off thinking that he has no time for deja-vu. He looks to see a boy clad in green with an orange head following close behind, with one last look he sees Ruby talking to Yang. "Ok, I guess I'll talk with them." He said to himself after all Ruby and Yang were friends with him now right?

Jaune walked to the sisterly duo and smiled. "Morning ladies."

Yang looked at Jaune she smiled. "Oh Jaune great, can you help me here?"

The young man in question raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ruby looked to see Jaune there. "Oh hey Jaune, um can you help me out here?"

He looked between the sisters and tilted his head dumbly. "Wait what's going on here?"

The crimson haired girl looked to Jaune. "My dear sister here keeps telling me to team up with new people when I already have her here, can you tell her how wrong she is."

Yang cut in. "Jaune, tell Ruby that she needs to get out of her shell and make new friends will you?"

Jaune looked between them and sighed. This is just like back home when multiples of his sisters would argue and he'd somehow be dragged in their stupid arguments. 'Why is it always me.' The knight decided that he might as well and looked to Ruby. "We'll actually, Ruby, I think your sister's right, you might have to work with someone new for a change, it's part of growing up."

Ruby groaned and crossed her arms. "Like I told Yang, I drink milk."

Jaune tilted his head and looked to Yang confused.

Yang shrugged and smiled. "I know why not team up with Jaune here?" He looked to the knight. "You wouldn't mind teaming up with Ruby would you?"

"Oh um" Jaune scratched the back of his head, realizing that someone capable might want to team up with him. "We'll sure I'd like that, after all she's my first friend here."

Ruby looked to Jaune. "We'll you do know weapons." She said aloud but covered her mouth.

Yang tilted her head and looked to Jaune. "You do?" She asked not realizing that he might know some things after all.

The knight put a hand to his head. "Um, not really, I just saw Ruby's scythe, and for some reason it looked like a sniper to me." He said honestly, even though he guessed and somehow he was right.

"Really?" The blonde bombshell asked as she thrusted her hands revealing her pair of weapons. "Can you guess what mine are?"

Jaune took a step back looking at the gauntlets. "Um" He was worried he might be wrong, but he already knew the answer. "Those are... shot gun gauntlets?" He asked more than stated. "Am I right?"

Ruby's mouth went agape and Yang chuckled.

The older sister looked to Ruby as she shifted her weapons back to bracelets. "There you see, your both alone, know your weapons, you guys should totally team up."

Ruby opened her mouth about to answer when an announcement was heard through the halls stating that everyone should report to Beacon Cliff.

Jaune looked at the two. "We'll guess we better get going."

The two girls nodded as they walked with Jaune ahead of him.

Ruby decided that she may have underestimated Jaune after all, if he knew weapons that meant he was good in a fight right? Perhaps he'd make a good second choice.

(-)-(-)-

"Remember to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin finished his speech to the students.

Jaune gulped as he heard those last words, he didn't think initiation to this school would be life threatening. But he felt like he already knew that it'd be like this, of course it would be, Beacon Academy only accepted the best of the best. "Ok, don't be nervous, don't be nervous." He whispered to himself over and over. "Ok" He said making sure he was ready.

Ruby smiled and looked to Jaune. "Hey Jaune, I hope we at least get to be apart of the same team." She said smiling.

He smiled back as his nervousness began to leave him. "Yeah I hope so too." Although he felt like that it wasn't meant to be, but he didn't want to tell her that.

As students were being sent one by one, Jaune contemplating asking Ozpin a question, but he felt like it'd be useless and it'd be better to keept his mouth shut.

He screamed as he was launched upward over the Emerald Forest with his fellow students.

Ozpin looked up with Miss Goodwitch at his side. The silver haired man took a sip of his coffee like this were an everyday thing.

(-)-(-)-

As he was flying Jaune screamed very much like a girl. The knight closed his eyes praying for something or someone to save him. He heard a crashing noises and he stop feeling the wind against his face. The Arc wondered what was going on, he didn't feel like he was falling. Slowly he was opening his eyes, he sees grass, he starts sitting up looking up to see a tree with chunks of it's bark in the front missing. He stands up and tilts his head shakes off some pieces of wood off of him. The knight touches the tree that was missing some of it's bark. "Did I crash into this?" He asked shaking his head. He couldn't have, he felt no pain when he fell.

The blonde looked all over his body to see no scratches anywhere. "Im alive." Jaune started chuckling and pumped his fists up. "I'm alive!" He shouted with excitement.

"Grr"

Jaune's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to see a beowulf snarling at him. "Ohhhh noooo."

The beast roared as it swung his claw upward only for Jaune to jump and roll out of the way.

"Ok, ok" The blonde repeated to himself as he unsheathe his sword and shield. He looks at the beowulf as it charged at him. "I can do this." He said to himself as the best jumped with it's stretched arms. Again Jaune jumps out of the way and slashes it's back making it stagger. "Ha!" He cheered that he landed a hit.

"Grr" The beast turned around snarling more viciously.

"Umm" He tried giving a friendly smile. "Sorry?"

The beast roared and swung it's claw only to hit Jaune's shield.

The Arc then slashed his blade aimed at it's throat cutting it's head off.

The beast then faded as it's body and hit the ground.

Jaune looked down as the beast faded, he looked at the sword he was holding and the beast that's body that was fading. "Did I really just.." He chuckled and started laughing. "Awesome, whoo!" He shouted to himself that he killed his first grim. "I did it!" He never knew he could kill even a small grim, it was his first fight and he didn't screw up. "I CAN do this!" He said with absolute glee. "Alright nothing can ruin this day."

Just as he said that he hears growling all around him in the bushes. The knight's eyes widened looking around to see red eyes hidden in the bushes.

"Oh crap baskets." Jaune said giving a toothy smile to the eyes staring at him. He then gave a girlish cry as he ran with a bunch of beowolves on his tail. "Give me a break!" He shouted to the universe that ruined his day just when he was enjoying it.

The beast kept chasing him out of the forest as Jaune kept running.

(-)-(-)-

Pyrrha Nikos, 4 time grand champion of the Minstrel tournament. Top graduate of Sanctum, was moving from tree to tree using her weapon's sniper form to search for any grim or her comrades who she'd like to partner up with. Personally she wasn't exactly picky with whom she'd partner up with, as she said she was planning on allowing chips fall where they may and work with whoever destiny decided to partner her up with. However she already knows a few people who she wouldn't feel comfortable working with, such as some of her fans or Weiss Schnee. No she didn't dislike them, she merely wanted to partner up with someone who didn't remind her how 'great' she was every five minutes.

"AHHH!"

Pyrrha heard the scream of a girl and immediately searched for the source until she was met with a clearing. It was no girl but a young man screaming like one as he was running from a pack of beowolves. It was then that she didn't care who she didn't want to partner with and help her fellow student.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune kept running with the creatures chasing him down until three came from the front, the knight stopped and turned around seeing the pack still chasing him. "Oh man" He said to himself but shook whatever fear he had off of him. He knew it was do or die time, he checks his surroundings, three jumped at him from different directions. Instinctively he rolled out of the way and stood up spinning with his sword out slashing some of the grim's head's off.

The knight looked and smiled that he took some of them out. He then sees the group snarling at him. "Sorry" He said sheepishly.

The beasts roared in response and charged at him.

Jaune hid behind his shield blocking some of the attacks, however he suffered some strikes from behind but oddly enough it didn't hurt. The knight jumped and stabbed his sword through the beast's stomach falling on top of it as it dies. He then pulled his sword out and turned around slashing at another creature and cut down it's shoulder. He then bashed his shield against another creature's head and used it's confusion to finish it off with a sword slash to it's throat ending it's life. The arc smiled, he felt great, he fought off a beowulf pack, something he was sure he'd die from.

But just as he was about to celebrate one wounded but not dead beowulf jumped on him making him drop his sword and shield and sled off out of his reach. Jaune looked up at the beast staring down at him snarling at him. "Oh come on!" He shouted as the beast roared bringing it's fangs closer to him.

Jaune closed his eyes hoping someway he'd get lucky again.

 **BANG!**

Jaune slowly opened his eyes after hearing that gun shot, he sees that the beowulf's head was shot clean off.

The best fell back off of the knight, Jaune shuffled to his feet and turned around to see his savior. The girl he saw from the locker room. "Uh hi, thanks for the save."

The girl in bronze nodded smiling. "Your very welcome, I believe that this makes us partners."

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, guess so." The knight stretched his arm to her. "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it."

Pyrrha giggled at that and stretched her own arm and shook hands with him. "Pyrrha Nikos." She replied and smirked. "And do they?"

He merely chuckled. "Debatably, my mom always says" He shook his head. "You know what never mind."

She giggled at the silliness he was giving off. "Very well then but, can you let go of my hand now?"

Jaune's eyes widened and looked down to see he was still holding her hand and let go. "Sorry" He said quickly and chuckling.

"No worries" She said blushing and holding her own hand. "Right then, shall we go?"

Jaune nodded walked with his new partner, along the way he kept staring at her. Of all the people he's seen, she is the one who seems to be the most familiar. He doesn't know why either, and also he was a little sad that he had to let go of her hand. Why though? Ruby, Yang, Blake, that angry white haired girl, the boy wearing green, the orange haired girl and now her, only the back of his mind was screaming that he knows her. He seems very familiar with all of them ,with her and yet he can't place it.

Pyrrha stopped and looked to Jaune. "Is something the matter Jaune?"

Jaune stopped with her. "Huh, what?" He asked dumbly.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes a bit. "You have been staring at me for some time, is everything alright?"

"Oh right, right sorry." Jaune replied scratching the back of his head. "It's just that, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hmm?" She smiled nervously and shook her head. "Oh no, you must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Really?" He asked putting a hand to his chin. "I think I've seen you, ever been to Atlas?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't, I'm sorry but I really think your just mistaking me, this is my first time meeting you."

"Huh" Jaune stated staring at her for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "Alright sorry about that."

"It's quite fine." Pyrrha internally sighed. It looks like that he wasn't a fan, that was good. But he must have seen her on some occasion say an advertisement or on a pumpkin pete's marshmallow flakes box, as long as he sees her as another person she's fine with that. "So Jaune, anything you'd like to share about yourself?" She asked hoping to change the subject. "I'd like to know a little about my partner."

Jaune chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh you know, just another guy trying to be a hunter." He replied.

"Just another guy?" She asked. "You seem humble, you handled that beowulf pack pretty well."

"Oh that?" He asked sheepishly. "Well I wouldn't have made it if wasn't for you."

Pyrrha only smiled. "It was just a mistake, I'm sure you'd have been fine if you kept your guard up." She replied. "Also you would have been able to handle that last beowulf alone even if I had left you alone."

Jaune tilted his head. "You think so, I'm pretty sure I was about to get myself killed back there." He chuckled as he remembered how that beowulf had him pinned.

"Yes but you were being attacked from behind and yet your aura did well to protect you." She replied. "I'm sure you would have been fine."

"My what?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha was about to answer when he realized something. "Oh my aura, the... force field thing right?" He asked not sure why he answered it that way.

Pyrrha giggled at his reply. "Why yes.. if you see it that way." She replied. "Also your technique was quite impressive, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "We'll thanks." He chuckled at the compliment. "But it felt weird it was like my body moved on it's own. "

"Is that so?" She asked with a smirk. "Perhaps there's more to you than you realize."

"Well I don't know about that." He said gushing at her compliments. "We should get going, come on I think we should head this way."

Pyrrha nodded and walked beside her partner. The champion thought that her partner was a bit silly, but funny so far. Also he's the first to treat her like another person and not an idol. She has a feeling that she just made the perfect partner.

Jaune kept walking feeling strangely relieved that he'd be partners with Pyrrha and wouldn't dare switch her with anyone else even his first friend Ruby. And now they just have to pass initiation which should be easy now that he has such a capable partner.

Right?

 **Ok so that's the chapter. Now you may think Jaune is more capable fighting than he reasonably should, remember he had training from Pyrrah, Wiess noted that Jaune improved in the tournament at the Vytal tournament. So I put him at around average. Also in the prolougue remember what Cinder said? She quoted that he should have stayed in hiding, so he's been practicing before he encountered Cinder but of course it wasn't enough we'll see how he got as good as he is now in future chapters, although he's still not as good as say Ruby on his own.**

 **Please let me know if he has no reason to have this level of skill or strength.**

 **Also originally I was going to have Jaune lead a different team, but since we've already seen RWBY and not JNPR, I figured that it'd be better if it was left unchanged. At least in my opinion.**

 **Guest: Thank you, hopefully I can keep things interesting.**

 **IWEYC: After thinking this over, I realized that you were right, I did make Weiss too friendly, also she's the kind of character that always sounds like an antagonist. LOL. Anyway I have edited that mistake in the previous chapter, I removed her interaction with Jaune and Ruby and had them interact instead. You can reread if you wish but it'll be mostly the same except for that one change. Thanks for this, I'm new at writing RWBY characters.**

 **Unbound: Thank you and ok I think I fixed that while editing, but tell me how I did with editing this chapter.**

 **FF8cerebus: Thank you. And as for Blake, we'll she heard him say something about her being a faunus, so now he has her attention in a bad way. This way they'll be forced to interact unlike they were in canon. (Poor Knightshade fans) But anyway you'll see soon enough how this transpires.**

 **brandon2071: Here you go.**

 **BlazingFireAngelXXX: Thanks for that, I edited it so that it was spelled correctly in the previous chapter. Sorry, it's my first attempt at a RWBY fanfic.**


	4. Mysterious Knight, Jaune Arc

**It's wierd being on time with an update schedule. We'll not much to say just enjoy the chapter.**

 **Mysterious Knight, Jaune Arc**

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, along side his assistant Glynda Goodwitch is watching the screens of his potential students struggling to pass initiation. As the man sipped his coffee he was quite pleased seeing them in action, each of them showed skill and potential. Rare at such young ages, and needed for the future. Above all else he sees, he was pleasantly surprised from a certain individual.

Jaune Arc, the only student with fake transcripts. Ozpin knew all along that the transcripts weren't real, if it were anyone else he'd send the transcript back with a warning. However he had a hunch that it would have been a waste to not allow him the chance to prove himself capable. In his experience he's learned when to follow his instincts, and so after editing the transcripts himself so even his assistant Miss Goodwitch wouldn't suspect anything, he approved, allowing the young man a chance to learn here.

So far his choice seems to have been correct, first his aura shielded him as he hit a tree, showing that he has experience using it. Then he fought off a pack of beowolves no training and he slain most of them, all of them if he had kept his guard up. From what Ozpin learned, Jaune failed every entrance exams at multiple schools prior to Beacon, so how could he have shown such skill? It would have made sense if he had training from his father, but if so he should have easily passed any exams from Signal, Sanctum, or other schools.

The headmaster sipped his cup again, wondering why this boy never got accepted to any schools. '"Another question for later perhaps." He muttered quietly.

(-)-(-)-

In the Emerald Forest, Jaune was walking alongside his new partner and friend Pyrrha Nikos. The knight felt happy that he had her as his partner, and wouldn't replace her with anyone else. Strange? Perhaps, but he merely shrugged it off thinking that he was just happy to have made friends with another lovely girl.

As the duo kept walking they stumble upon a cave, which gave Jaune a warning, telling him to stay away from it.

Pyrrha looked to the knight. "Do you think the relics are in there?"

He shook his head. "No.. and also I think we should go around it."

The champion looked to Jaune. "Maybe it's best if we take a quick check inside." She reasoned. "After all the temple may be in there, we wouldn't want to take any chances do we?"

Jaune looked to the cave and back to her. "Yeah, but.." The blonde gave a look of worry to the cave. "I have a bad feeling about this, let's just go around it."

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "Come now Jaune, let's just have a quick look, if it's dangerous we'll leave." The prodigy offered. "Is that alright?"

"Um" The knight looked to the cave and sighed. "I guess if it's quick."

His partner nodded and the duo made their way to the cave.

A few minutes later they were running, the cave they were in was turned to rubble and out came a death stalker a giant scorpion like grim with a golden stinger.

As the two ran Jaune shouted. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Pyrrha looked to him. "Yes, I'm really sorry Jaune!" She shouted as they ran.

The two kept running as the death stalker kept chasing after them.

(-)-(-)-

As the duo kept running Ozpin and Glynda kept watching their progress. The assistant looked at the transcripts of Jaune Arc and watched the footage as he and his partner kept running. "Hmm, the boy certainly has skill, however I'm not sure if he'd get along with Pyrrha, poor boy."

Ozpin only sipped his coffee in response. "I believe that he'll surprise us."

"Always so sure of yourself."

The headmaster sipped again. "Hopefully only when I should be."

Both of them monitored the other screens to see how the other candidates are faring.

(-)-(-)-

As the two kept running, Jaune took out his sword and started slashing at trees as they kept running.

"Jaune what are you doing?"

He looked to her as they kept running. "I'm trying something!" He yelled as he kept running and slashing at trees. The knight kept slashing at trees most only had cuts on the way as he ran with the death stalker on their tail, some of the trees started falling behind and around the monster. A few trees landed on the creature, hiding it from view still screaming.

Jaune looked at the trees covering the grim he just trapped.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "That was some quick thinking."

The knight chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, but jumped as the trees were shaking and he could hear it still roaring. "I think we should go."

The grand champion nodded. "Lets"

Again they ran, as the creature tried getting out of the trees that pinned it down.

(-)-(-)-

Ozpin smiled at what he saw, this boy's fighting is crude but resourceful, however he had the mind of a brilliant tactician. Already he succeeded in escaping a death stalker, a creature even a trained huntsman might have trouble against. He admits now he was suspicious, this boy is too good to have failed any combat tests, so why did he have to use forged transcripts to enter his school? This is something he'll have to find out later.

Glynda looked to the headmaster. "Is everything alright?"

He merely sipped his mug and smiled. "Nothing Glynda." He didn't need her to find out about Mr Arc's illegitimate means to enter this school. "Nothing at all." At least until he get's to the bottom of this.

(-)-(-)-

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as they walked. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh uh" Jaune chuckled. "Nothing, just wondering when we'd" He stopped as he sees something a ahead of him. "The forest temple."

Pyrrha turned to see indeed a temple with two people already there, one a girl with long golden hair reaching the back of her waist, the other with black hair and a bow on top. "It looks like we're not the only ones here." She said as the duo walked towards them.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake merely rolled her eyes. "Sure" She said with a small smile, she then narrowed her eyes when she had a familiar scent filling her nostrils. Her bow twitched as she stared over to some one she held much suspicion for. "Looks like we're not alone."

Yang turned and smiled to see Jaune with his partner. "Hey Jaune"

Jaune smiled back. "Hey Yang." He then turned to see Blake giving him a blank expression, he felt nervous being looked at like that. "Hi Blake."

"Jaune" She replied plainly.

"Whoa" Yang was surprised, smiled and looked to her partner. "You know Vomit Boy?"

Blake looked to Yang, suppressing any irritation she felt. "We bumped into each other early this morning."

Pyrrha stared to Juane with a smile. "Vomit Boy?"

Jaune sighed. "It's a long story." He said scratching the back of his head.

Yang chuckled as Jaune was fun to tease. "We'll I may just change that to lady killer since, you got to know four pretty girls." She said smiling and looked to Pyrrha. "Even the champ there." She ended with a whistle.

The knight felt embarrassed and laughed nervously at her antics. "I don't know if I'd go that far." He replied shaking his head. "Hey, do you hear something?"

"What do you" Yang looked upward to see a nevermore and... her sister? "Huh?"

"Make way!" Ruby yelled as she was falling and landed on top of her sister.

Yang was dizzy after her sister had landed on top of her. "Ruby?" She asked seeing stars.

"Yang?" The girl in question asked as she was seeing images of her dog back home running around. "Zwei?"

Jaune was about to help the sisters back on their feet when he heard the bushes, an ursa appears and dies on the spot. On top of it's back was the girl with short orange hair. And a boy with pink streak down his hair wearing a green outfit, he turned to Pyrrha.

"Umm, for some reason, today feels like deja-vu and weird at the same time." He stated. "Does that make sense?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I'm not-"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she stood on her feet and off of her sister

Yang quickly stood up to. "Ruby!"

The two sisters were about to hug when the orange haired girl came in between. "Nora!" Making the two hit each other's head.

"How could you leave me?!"

Jaune looked up to see there was still a girl hanging on to a nevermore. "Hey Ruby is that"

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled to her and looked to her first friend. "Her name's Weiss by the way."

Jaune opened his mouth but then he sees the heiress falling, with instinct he races to where she's about to fall and holds out his arms. The girl landed safely in his arms, he looks at the surprised girl and gives a cheesy smile. "Just dropping in?"

Weiss merely sighed and got out of his arms and walked to the group hiding a smile from her peers.

"Nice one lady killer!" Yang yelled laughing with a smile.

Jaune blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

Just then a wounded death stalker came from the forest surprising everyone especially Pyrrha and Jaune.

Jaune shook his head. "Aw come on!"

Yang merely shrugged. "Well the gang's all here, now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled using her speed semblance to fight the death stalker.

(-)-(-)-

Ozpin sipped his coffee smiling at the potential these students had, how good they worked together. Ruby Rose, the girl with silver eyes proved to be quite a strategist, despite her age. Reckless and childish yes, however he can see that he made the right choice enrolling her here. This girl would make for an excellent leader, he already decided that with his observations on the others, Yang Xiao Long was the strongest however she was too hot headed, Blake was the most patient but showed no leadership skills , and Weiss certainly lived up to her family's name but was too arrogant. In this he decided Ruby would be the best candidate.

And then there was Jaune Arc, an enigma to be sure. Though he wasn't the most skilled out of the four selected for his team, or the strongest, however he was a smart tactician working with people he only known for a day. Also he held the voice of a leader, those around him followed his lead with no hesitation. At the same time he also held his suspicion of the boy even tighter, he was simply too good not to have been accepted to other combat schools before coming to Beacon.

Their arriving for the ceremony. After this, he'll know for sure what is going on.

(-)-(-)-

After the ceremony Jaune just couldn't believe it. Of all the people of his team, he was named leader. He expected Pyrrha or Ren to be named leader, he already gave himself enough credit to believe that he'd make a better leader than Nora because she was... well Nora. But him? A guy who cheated his way to school instead of a 4 time champion. But at the same time, it felt right, not that it made any sense. Then again has he made sense since he came here?

 _Jaune Arc please report to the headmaster's office immediately._

As he heard this Jaune gulped, already having an idea on what it was about. 'Almost made it to.'

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just, just wondering why I'm being called."

"Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing bad, would you like me to come along."

Nora came by Pyrrha's side. "Yeah, if something is wrong then we'll break his legs!" She said bringing out her magnhild.

Ren shook his head. "Nora, I think we'd get expelled for that."

"No, it's the first day, he'll let us off with a warning, just watch."

Jaune shook his head. "I really don't think that's a good idea Nora, I think I'll be fine, you guys get to your dorms, I'll catch up with you."

Pyrrha nodded. "We'll alright, see you there." She said as she walked away with Ren and Nora going to their dorm.

As they were out of view Jaune let out a sigh of nervousness, he prays to whatever god there is that this was just a cruel joke. He, found fake transcripts out of dumb luck, made new friends, just risked his life going through initiation, made team leader (somehow), and now, now he was already getting kicked out, not even his first day. "This can't be happening."

The knight walked away as team RWBY looked at his direction.

Ruby looked to Yang. "What do you think that was about?"

She shrugged. "Dunno"

Weiss paid no mind to it, her eyes were focused on the ground and was clearly irritated. She felt like she should have been made leader of this team, not some child who somehow got into Beacon.

Blake stared at Jaune as he walked away, her eyes narrowed at him. The hiding fauns, wasn't worried but suspicious. He somehow knew she was a faunus and now he's being called to the headmaster right after initiation. This was too much of a coincidence, and yet it would make no sense for him to know she was a faunus. With her high sense of smell she knew he was human, so he couldn't have been a spy sent by the white fang to find her. And she'd been careful enough to cover her tracks to hide from _him._ Not to mention he seemed too innocent, like he wasn't even a warrior. But still she couldn't let her guard down near him, perhaps the headmaster knows something about him. She was pulled out of her musings when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, she turned her head to see her partner.

"Worried about Vomit boy?" Yang asked with a teasing smile.

Blake sighed. "Not exactly." It was the truth and a lie at the same time.

"But what if he's already in trouble?" Ruby asked scared of losing her first friend.

Yang put her arm around Ruby and pulled her into a chocking hug. "Aww don't worry Rubes, its the first day how much trouble could he be in?"

The dark redhead got out of the chokehold of a hug and sighed. "I guess your right."

"Good, now let's go check out our dorm, I don't know about you but I nevermore want to see grim for the day."

Her team groaned at her awful pun, Ruby was used to it while Weiss and Blake had the feeling that Yang was going to make it one long year.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune made it in front of the office and sees Glynda Goodwitch standing in front of the door.

"Hello Mr. Arc." Glynda greeted. " Thank you for coming, Headmaster Ozpin will speak to you." She said as she opened the door for him.

Jaune nodded. "Thanks" As he entered the office and looked around as the door shut behind him. It was like being inside one big clock, he then looks ahead of him with the headmaster being seated at his chair.

"Good day Mr. Arc, have a seat." He stated pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

The knight nodded and took his seat nervously. "So um, am I in trouble?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Why no, not at all, I just like to ask you some questions." He stated as he took a sip of his coffee. "For starters, where did you receive your training?"

"Uhh" Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Atlas Academy" He stated remembering the school name he put on his transcript.

"What about before?"

"What?"

"Have you received training prior to Beacon or Atlas Academy?" Ozpin asked stretching the question.

"I uh" Jaune was about to say no but then realized that he'd get himself expelled, what was he suppose to do? He had no idea how to get out of this. "I'm not sure?" He stated and mentally face palmed. 'Stupid.'

"Hmm" Ozpin stated as he narrowed his eyes looking into Jaune's, he took a sip and smiled. "Very well Mr Arc, you may go now."

Jaune was confused. "Wait, that's it, were done?" He asked confused at why he'd be asked such a question, giving a stupid answer and now he's free?

"Yes"

"So I'm not expelled?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee again. "Should you be?"

Jaune quickly shook his head. "No, nope, definitely not." He stated as he quickly got out of his seat. "Have a good day headmaster."

Ozpin nodded as the boy went off, he could tell that he was relieved. As he left Ozpin couldn't help but wonder what just transpired. Despite his lanky appearance, Ozpin was a veteran hunter, and could tell if someone's been through any training just by the way they walked. And he could tell that the Arc has been trained, but he himself doesn't seem to remember when or by who. When he answered 'I'm not sure' the blonde wasn't lying, the headmaster would have been able to tell. Amnesia perhaps, that must be it, or perhaps something more, he took one last sip of his coffee. "Very strange indeed."

Ozpin needed answers to this boy, but he had a feeling that only time will tell.

 **Ok so that's the chapter, sorry if you wanted a completely original initiation, but sadly I'm not sure how different I could have made it, I mean it's one of the hardest scenes to write without just writing a script of the events in canon. So I skipped the fight with the nevermore and the death stalker because I'm not sure what else to change, you know? But now that initiation's done, I can finally start writing without any rail road tracks, and hopefully not suck while doing so.**

 **Now for my favorite part of the day answering reviewers.**

 **giddy80119- Yes in a bad way, she's worried about already being exposed. As for Pyrrha, what fanfic writer would want to get her killed, again? I just need to come up with how she'll be saved.**

 **Fiklover- Yeah I was worried how I people would like that, and muscle memory definitely has something to do with that. And with Jaune's memories of losing his friends he still keeps his likable dorky personality.**

 **FF8cerebus- Hopefully yes, Blake is going to have to be careful around our favorite knight.**

 **NBased- As I said in the PM, when I said poor Knightshade fans, I meant that neither Jaune or Blake shared a word in canon, so it's hard to come up with a situation where these two would interact. Fortunately I found a way, and while I did answer this in a PM, I feel I should clear up any confusion among my other readers, this will be a Jaune x Harem fanfic, with Pyrrha being the main girl of course.**

 **Azure Saiyan- Thank you, I'm glad you think so.**

 **IWEYC- Yeah, I edited that, again my mistake, I hope this chapter has no such errors. Let me know if there are any.**

 **Thehappyvampire- As I told IWEYC, I edited that, and thank you, every little correction helps.**

 **Alright guys, that's it so see you next week and as always have an awesome day. :)**


	5. Memories That Have Stayed And Gone

**Hello again here we are again with the next chapter.**

 **Before we start I just wanted to say thank you to everyone, who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I mean, 4 weeks and already this story has more favorites then Dragonball OT. I don't know whether to be proud of that or not.**

 **Well whatever, just enjoy the chapter.**

 **Memories That Have Stayed And Gone**

Jaune whistled and smiled feeling like he dodged several bullets. The knight was happy knowing he'd get to stay at Beacon and not go back to his parents revealing that his transcripts into Beacon were fake.

He went to his dorm, which felt like second nature, not even having to look into his scroll and opened his door to see his new teammates. Nora was jumping on the bed with the smile of a happy child, while Ren tried in vain to calm her down.

Pyrrha was sitting on the bed as if she was waiting, the champion stood up and walked over to Jaune. "So what happened, why did the headmaster ask to see you?"

This made Nora stop and hopped down off the bed. She took out her hammer. "Do I break his legs?!" She asked as if excited.

"Nora" Ren warned making his childhood friend calm down with a giggle.

Jaune chuckled, feeling glad that his teammates were starting to defend him already. "I'm fine guys really, the headmaster, nothing was wrong."

"Well" Pyrrha glanced away. "What did he want?"

The blonde smiled trying to wash away her worry. "He just asked where I trained from, nothing else really."

"That's strange." Pyrrha stated. "Why would he want to know about that?" Nora and Ren also wondered the same thing.

"No idea." Jaune said honestly. "But hey at least it's nothing bad right?"

Ren nodded. "I agree." The monk replied. "I'm sure it's nothing serious although it is curious, he'd have to know where every students come from through transcripts correct?"

Pyrrha nodded and looked to Jaune. "He does have a point." She nodded her head putting a hand to her chin, she looked to her partner. "Are you sure it's fine Jaune?"

Jaune shook his head. "Come on, let's not worry about this anymore, I'm still here right?" He asked smiling, he sees her nodding as he walked to the bathroom. "Now, I'm tired and need to change into my pajamas. Once he was done he walked out smiling. "Well goodnight guys." He's about to go to bed when he sees them wearing strange looks. The knight looked around and back to his team. "What?"

Nora was chuckling, Ren was holding in a laugh, and Pyrrha just burst into giggles.

"What?"

Nora was the first to react. "Hey, hey Ren, look, bunny pajamas!" She then fell on her bed laughing like crazy.

Ren looked to Nora. "N-Nora that's not pfft, nice, hehehe." He started chuckling holding in his stomach.

Pyrrha was on the ground laughing at how silly Jaune looked in his onesie.

Jaune started to feel a bit self conscious on how he looked in his pajamas and shook his head. "You guys are just jealous that your pajamas aren't so comfortable." He said which only made them laugh louder. The knight sighed as he jumped into bed hearing his friends laugh at his appearance starting to die out, the knight then drifted to sleep.

(-)-(-)-

As Jaune slept, he wasn't having the best of dreams, it was confusing if anything else. The knight was seated at some sort of coliseum of sort, he turned to see two of his new teammates along sitting alongside him. "Um guys where are we?"

Nora looking excitingly and turned to Jaune. "We're at the Vytal festival Jauney, come on cheer, Pyrrha needs us!"

"Pyrrha?" Jaune turned his head to see her standing across a girl with curled up orange hair, wearing a fancy dress. "Wait, what?" He asked himself, he's never been to the vytal tournament.

Nora got into her leader's face. "I said it's morning!"

(-)-(-)-

Jaune started shifting in bed, his eyes were starting to open. The dream, it felt strange, as if someone was trying to tell him something. But what? And what was that noise that woke him up?

"It's morning!"

The blonde fell out of his bed and hit the floor, hitting his head. "OW!" He held his head in pain. "Ohhh" He then let go of his curiosity of his dream for later, as he tried to ease his own pain.

Nora looked to Jaune with a wide smile. "Good morning fearless leader!" She then looked to Pyrrha who was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. "Good morning Pyrrha!" She then looked to her childhood friend who was yawning. "Morning Renny, it's morning, and you know what that means... time for pancakes!"

Jaune rubbed his head and looked to Ren. "Is she always like this?"

Ren nodded with a frown.

"Come on Ren pancakes!" Nora screamed.

"Hold on Nora, let's get dressed first."

After the four of them got ready and changed into their uniforms, the newly assembled team were eating Ren's pancakes.

Jaune took a bite of his pancakes and raised an eyebrow. He chewed and chewed, the taste felt strange. 'More deja-vu?'

"Is something the matter?" Ren interrupted his train of thought.

Nora gritted her teeth then brought out Magnhild. "Did you not like them?" She raised her hammer ready to defend her favorite meal.

"Nora, no!" The monk put a hand on her shoulder

Jaune waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, Nora they're great, the best I've had." He said hoping not to get turned into pancakes. "It just' felt like I had this before."

"Ohhhh" Nora then put her hammer down and looked to her childhood friend. "Did you hear that Ren, someone stole your recipe!" She then smiled. "Or maybe your pancakes have become world famous, oh, do you think they serves them here too!"

Ren looked at his hyperactive friend. "I highly doubt that Nora." He said then looked to Jaune. "We'll I'm glad you liked them at least."

Jaune nodded and chuckled that he saved himself from being flattened. "Does she always get violent?" He whispered.

"Only when someone insults her favorite food, or friends."

The knight nodded, making sure to make a mental note of that. "We better get going." He said sitting up after finishing his breakfast.

"Why?' Pyrrha asked wondering why her partner was in a hurry.

"It's almost time for class." The leader of JNPR replied.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Wait when do-"

A voice loud enough to reach their ears cut in. "It's 8:55 you dunce!"

"classes start?" Jaune finished for him as he opened the door to see Weiss running.

Ruby got out the door and pointed. "To class!" She declared as she ran with the rest of Team RWBY.

And team JNPR followed suit, to begin their first exciting day at Beacon Academy.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune was dozing off in his first class, he was glad his whole team along with team RWBY, but he then found himself incredibly bored with their first teacher being a man who will not stop talking in a boring tone.

Peter Port, teacher of grim studies, one of the strongest hunters in beacon and a self proclaimed greatest storyteller. Though the man seemed happy to teach he didn't exactly do a good job lifting the spirits of his students, and seems to believe otherwise. Some students joke about him putting grim to sleep before slaying them.

The knight decided to look around hoping to find something to distract him from his boredom, nothing peaked his interest until he saw Ruby making a drawing of Mr Port, this made him laugh, he tried to keep it from being heard until the man cough making him, Yang and other students stop.

Mr Port went on with a story that hopefully would be the most boring part of his day and not find another class to make him sleep.

Jaune was starting to get more and more drowsy, Pyrrha kept nudging him to make sure he stayed awake.

The class started to escalate as Weiss raised her hand about something and Mr Port simply gestured to a cage he had been keeping. Was that there the whole time?

Jaune felt like an idiot that it took him this long to notice the growling sounds it was emitting.

"Now come and face your opponent."

When it ended Weiss gave Ruby the cold shoulder on her way out.

"What's with her?"

(-)-(-)-

It was night and Jaune decided that he needed some time alone, he assured Pyrrha and the others that everything was alright he just needed time to reflect on something. Something he considered odd. Deja-Vu. He's been feeling it, ever since he stepped on the dust plane to get to initiation. Why though? His friends, his teammates, all of it was familiar. And this other team, team CRDL, their members also felt familiar. Some of his classmates and all of his teachers.

Then there was the dream he had last night, it was like a message. One that something in the back of his mind was telling him, warning him. But what? The Vytal tournament, would his team be able to compete with **him** as their leader? And if it was a warning then what?

The knight then remembered initiation, almost everything felt predictable, like he's been through that before , other times he felt like shouldn't have happened like when he fought that beowulf pack.. And win on his own, minus the one that snuck up on him, he feels like he shouldn't have survived that. He never did have any kind of training, Ozpin wasn't the only one who felt odd that he hadn't trained at all before coming here. After all, a novice like him should have died right?

He was trained once but only by his father, and it didn't last too long. He starts remembering the weeks he started training.

(-)-(-)-

A 12 year old Jaune wielded a wooden sword, and was clashing with his father, who also wielded one. The child swung his blade only to be sent on his back multiple times.

"Still not good enough." His father spoke with disappointment. "It's been some time now, I've shown you the basics, and yet you still show no improvement."

"I'm sorry." Jaune apologized as he stood up holding his sword. "I'll do better next time."

"You always say that." The family patriarch turned around with a sigh.

"Dad?" The young Jaune asked, not liking this situation. "I'm sorry, I'll really do better"

"No" The father cut him off.

"What?"

"There is no next time." He replied with a saddened tone. "Your training ends here."

"What, what are you saying?" Jaune asked with widened eyes.

The father did not turn to face him, he only continued. "I'm saying" He hesitated. "You won't be a hunter."

"What, but why?"

The father sighed irritably. "For over a month I trained you, and you still have not gotten stronger." He said clenching his fists. "In the end you truly aren't meant to be a hunter."

Jaune shook his head, his father never talked to him like this. "But, but you always told me that I was meant to be a great hunter, like you, grandpa, and his father." His eyes were watering. "You- you promised that I would uphold our legacy."

Moments of silence passed, the father still did not turn around. "You were right, I expected better of you." He shook his head. "But I should have known better, strength cannot be passed down." He wanted to continue but again hesitated. "You, are proof of this fact, some people just aren't meant to fight, people like you."

Jaune started crying, his tears hit the floor. "But dad, you, you, said-"

"Enough!" His father interrupted. "We will speak no more of this, now go home."

"But dad I-"

"Go home this instant!" The father shouted angrily.

Jaune flinched from his father's anger and ran off leaving his father alone to his thoughts, on the way he cried with his heart broken.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune shook his head closing his eyes from that memory. The knight hated that part of his life, he just wanted it gone. But he couldn't let that stop him, he decided to try entering Atlas Academy, where he'd receive training there and hopefully become a huntsman, to make his father proud.

But that ended with him with failing results from both the combat and written exams. Which only made his father more ashamed of his only son. The knight felt guilty for even trying to be what he's not. Aside from the numerous advice he was told about women, he was told one thing from his father that felt like a knife through the heart.

'Son, never try to be what you're not.'

Those words hurt more than anything, however Jaune didn't hate his father for that. He knew he tried the best he could to make him into a warrior, he just couldn't improve himself to his father's standards. He had no talent unlike his predecessors.

He remembered when he revealed to his parents that he 'passed' the entrance exams to Beacon Academy.

(-)-(-)-

A few months ago Jaune entered his house, he sees that his parents are the only ones in the living room, his sisters are probably busy with something else. "Hi mom, hi dad, can we talk?"

His father merely shrugged while his mother nodded.

"So" Jaune hesitated with a smile that made his parents raise eyebrows. "I got accepted into Beacon!" He said excitingly.

His father only looked at his son. "That can't be true."

Though he didn't show it Jaune felt hurt hearing his own father say that. "No, look." He said handing the acceptance letter to his father which he looked over. "Isn't it great, I'm finally going to be a hunter just like you dad." Jaune smiled waiting to hear their responses. "I leave tomorrow."

His parents gave looks of surprise, this made Jaune smiled hoping to see them change into excitement to match his own, however their faces only changed into ones of worry, and his mother spoke words that were rather depressing.

"Don't be afraid to come back home."

This saddened him as his father handed him back the acceptance letter. His smile was gone and he chuckled. "We'll I'll just go pack." He said going to his room, hiding a saddened expression on his face.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune shook his head thinking of these sad memories, if only his father watched him fighting that pack of beowolves, that would have changed how he viewed his son. The knight sighed and looked up at the broken moon. Whatever this feeling of deja-vu is, or how he got into this school, it didn't matter. He was here now, and he was going to make his parents proud, he'll be a hero just like he always wanted to be.

The blonde turned around and decided to head back to his dorm.

 **Ok so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Now the reason I didn't describe what Jaune's parents looked like was because I didn't want to risk making something up in case RWBY canon decides to show us Jaune's family. Though probably not, but you never know. You know?**

 **Anyway now for reviews.**

 **Gravespawn- Thanks, I try my best to do so. Also I'm afraid going back in time was a one time thing, that's why it's called second and last chance. If Jaune screws up this time, it's the last time. There are no more go backs. But don't worry, he won't get them back too soon.**

 **Guest- Was the wait long?**

 **FF8cerberus- Well you have to remember, Blake managed to hide it from everyone throughout the first season, yes Penny was able to find out but Blake never knew. Also in the show she stated and I quote "I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Meaning that Blake would want to keep her heritage a secret, also think of it this way. If you were trying to hide something, and you thought you were good at hiding it, what would you do if you found out someone else knew this secret.**

 **If I were you, I'd think what else do they know about you. I think Blake would think the same thing, for example, does Jaune also know about her former affiliation with the white fang? That would definitely make her suspicious, as that's a secret she wants to hide more than anything, as we saw in the show.**

 **And as for Ozpin, he's already half right. If anyone can figure out through observation it's him, he's smart like that.**

 **IWEYC- Yeah, but he's not too worried, he's just really curious. After all how could he handle fighting if he didn't have any training. Ozpin's no fool, eccentric but he's the headmaster of a combat school for a reason.**

 **Also, I really couldn't think of a way to alternate initiation in a believable way, it's why most authors haven't been able to change it's events. Don't worry though, I wont be skipping events anymore. Every chapter will show events that happened on and off screen with changes.**

 **We'll that's all the reviews, I hope you guys will come back next week.**

 **Have an awesome day. :)**


	6. Self Reliance

**So I wanted to write about what happened in the first week of school in between the events of the show. Let me know how I did guys will you? Personally I'm not sure how I did with this chapter.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **Self** **Reliance**

Jaune Arc was nervous, something not out of the ordinary. However this was something he was worried about since yesterday.

Combat Class.

A beautiful lady by the name of Glynda Goodwitch walked into the classroom and looked at all the students with an intimidating stare. "Alright class, now it's time to continue where we left off." She stated looking at her tablet size scroll. "Now... the next match was."

Jaune gulped.

"Cardin Winchester will be against Jaune Arc."

Cardin was a big guy, a head taller than Jaune. And had a muscular build plenty of other male students including Jaune himself would like to have. The boy stood up from his chair and smirked at Jaune that promised him one thing. Pain.

"Oh boy." Jaune said to himself, he remembered yesterday they didn't have enough time for this sparring match so it was cancelled until today. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked to his left to see his partner smiling at him.

"Don't worry Jaune." Pyrrha comforted. "I'm sure you'll do fine, just do your best."

This calmed the knight and he nodded. "Thanks Pyrrha." He really needed that, he stood up and made his way to the locker room to fetch his gear.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune emptied his locker and was dressed in his hoodie and armor. Crocea Mors was within his sheath, he sighed. 'Ok, I fought a beowolf pack, this shouldn't be so hard right?'

He was still nervous and let out a heavy breath in an attempt to calm himself down. "Ok, I can do this, just like Pyrrha said, try your best." He said to himself as he walked to the door leading back to the classroom and into the training room. "Show time." He said pushing the doors and sees his opponent in his armor carrying a mace over his shoulder like a baseball bat.

Cardin smirked as he swung his mace a few times, an act of intimidation, which was working. The brute seem to be the type to enjoy fighting opponents weaker than himself. As did the rest of his team judging from their words.

"Crush him Cardin!"

"Beat him to a pulp!"

"Show him who's boss!"

Jaune shook off the fear and stepped into the practice ring and brought out his sword and shield.

"You got this Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

"Remember the bigger they are the harder they fall." Yang yelled.

Nora yelled with her hands circling her mouth. "Break his legs glorious leader!"

The knight had to wonder what is with that girl and leg breaking.

He smiled to his friends and stared down his opponent who was in his stance.

Glynda looked between the two hunters in training. "Remember this is a tournament style duel, you lose if you give up or if your aura meter is red, understood?" The two combatants nodded. "Very well then." She took a few steps back out of their combat zones. "Begin."

Cardin immediately charged Jaune and cocked his hand back carrying his mace, and struck down at Jaune.

The knight held his shield up blocking the mace and pushed against it to make an opening. The blonde then slashed his sword down against Cardin, pushing him back.

As the brutish student was pushed back he looked at the knight with surprise at what just happened, he expected this to be a breeze, but the puny knight was able to push him back?

Jaune looked at what he just did and smiled that he actually landed a hit. It didn't last long as Cardin charged again and smashed his mace across the blonde's chest. He was sent rolling back from the sheer strength of the blow, yet it didn't hurt him. 'Thank you aura.' The knight thought as he quickly stood up to see Cardin charging again like an angry boarbatusk.

(-)-(-)-

The others watched the fight with interest, even Blake looked away from her book as Jaune dodged his strikes.

"Wow, I didn't know Jaune is so fast." Ruby stated as the knight kept swaying, blocking Cardin's attacks, and landing swift strikes with his sword.

Blake kept watching the fight with mild interest. "It's only natural that you use defensive strategies against someone bigger than you."

Yang put a hand to her chin. "Huh, I thought he was going to get pummeled."

Her sister looked to Yang. "Hey that's not so nice."

The sunshine haired girl shrugged. "Sorry, it's just he looked pretty nervous about this yesterday."

"True" Ruby replied and got her eyes back on the fight. "You got this Jaune!"

(-)-(-)-

Cardin angrily swung his mace sideways only to his Jaune's shield, as the puny Arc went for another slash, Cardin quickly threw a punch with his free hand to his face, making him fall on his back. The brute then thrust his mace to smash Jaune only for him to roll out of the way and stand back up. This only made the bully angrier and swing his mace trying to land a hit only for Jaune to either block or sway his attacks. "Hold still!"

As Jaune ducks under a strike he decides to reply. "Hit faster." He poked the bear which made him face palm, he can't afford to make him angry.

Cardin growled. "Oh that does it!" He aims his mace towards him and presses a button on the hilt discharging a powerful explosion.

Jaune didn't have time to dodge. "Oh no." The knight was sent flying until he hit a wall, making a cloud of smoke.

(-)-(-)-

Pyrrha looked with horror, worried for her partner's safety. "Jaune" The spartan looked down at the monitor for Jaune's aura levels, worried that if it were empty then he'd be seriously injured. She was surprised at what she saw. "What?

Weiss looked as well and her jaw dropped. "After that explosion and he still has most of his aura?"

Yang and Ruby were shocked at this as well, taking an explosion and he only lost a quarter of his aura.

"Well that's not fair." Yang stated. "Even I would have lost more aura after that."

The others kept looking to the smoke starting to clear.

(-)-(-)-

Cardin held the mace over his shoulder smiling at his accomplishment. There was no way this wimp was going to get the better of him, but then as the smoke cleared his jaw fell.

Jaune was out of the wall and looked at himself to check for any injury, found none. Not even pieces of his clothing were missing. 'Huh, this aura is a life saver, speaking of.' The knight looked at his scroll to see that he still had plenty of aura to spare. "Wow, all that and I still have aura to spare, but still I should really learn when to" He looked to see Cardin charging at him. "DODGE!" He finished as he got out of the way of his swing.

Cardin growled and again charged at him with angry war cry.

The knight shifted to the side letting the mace swing by him, and he swung his sword upward slashing against Cardin's aura pushing him back, he then bashed his shield against Cardin's face disorienting him for a moment. He then swung his sword downward only for the brute to bring his mace up and block it with the hilt.

Cardin then kneed Jaune in the stomach making fall on his back, the brute then swung his mace down.

Jaune acted fast and rolled out of the way as the mace hit the ground and jumped back up spinning with his sword out cutting Cardin several times. But it didn't bring him down.

The bully was again going to attack.

"Stop!"

Cardin did just that and stared back at Professor Goodwitch.

"This students is an example of a tournament style battle, once your aura reaches red you lose automatically." She then looked to Cardin. "Mr Winchester, though your attacks were effective do not allow your anger to get the better of you, throughout the entire match you lost focus and your strikes were getting sloppy."

Cardin growled silently at that.

"And Mr Arc." She said sternly. "Your technique was impressive, however do not allow yourself to get over confident, if it weren't for your larger aura reserves, that explosion would have injured you, do try to be more careful in the future."

Jaune gulped and smiled. "Um, yes Professor." He nodded and walked to the seats with his friends who were ready to congratulate them.

(-)-(-)-

It was lunch and Ruby was excitingly noting how Jaune did in combat class.

"It was so cool Jaune, even whenever Cardin was going to smash you with his mace you rolled out of the way like a spy." Ruby commented making Jaune blush.

"Well any of you guys could have done better."

Yang then latched an arm around the knight's neck. "Oh come on Vomit Boy, just take the compliment." She said giving him a noogie before letting him go.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder having him turn his head towards hers. "You really should Jaune, you showed excellent skill."

Weiss put her two cents in. "Yes even if Cardin is strong you still bested him by using your head."

This made the rest of team RWBY stop and look to Weiss with wide eyes, this even made Blake take her eyes off her book to look at the heiress.

The white themed girl looked confused at her teammates. "What?"

Yang shook her head in disbelief. "Were, you n-nice just now?"

Ruby looked to Yang. "Quick she must be sick we should take her to the infirmary!" She vanished in rose petals and reappeared standing behind Weiss and grabbed her arm. "Don't worry bestie, I'll save you!"

"What, no hands off!" Weiss said as she pulled her arm back. "Honestly is it so surprising I can offer one compliment?"

"Yes" The rest of RWBY replied making Weiss growl in reply.

Yang smiled and decided to do her favorite. "You're right Weiss, we shouldn't be so surprised that you could be so N-ice."

Everyone around her groaned at the pun in annoyance.

The sun dragon laughed at her own pun. "Oh come on, guys where's your sense of humor gone?"

Weiss whispered to Ruby. "Please tell me that she's not going to do this all year."

Ruby shook her head. "She'll never stop." The red themed girl said with disappointment.

Jaune sighed as he heard that terrible pun. "Well I need to get something from my locker, be right back." The knight said walking away carrying his tray of food and threw it away while his friends chatted the day away.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune sighed as he opened his locker. "Seriously why would professor Peach assign homework on the first day of school." The knight forgot to take it out of his locker and decided to get it before lunch was over. Then as he searched he felt something push him in. "What!" He heard the door close and turned around to see Cardin smiling through the window of his locker. "Cardin, what are you doing?!"

Cardin merely chuckled and pressed the launch button. "Have a nice flight Jauney."

"Wait no, no, no." Too late, Jaune inside his locker was launched away shrieking much like a girl. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

The brute laughed as he watched the locker fly into the Emerald Forest. This should teach puny Arc not to mess with a Winchester. The large boy walked away chuckling at his prank.

(-)-(-)-

As Jaune was sent flying he screamed. "Right when I was having a good day!" He shouted now convinced that the world was out to remind him that he wasn't allowed to have any. The locker crashed against a tree making him move inside his locker hitting against his stuff.

A sigh escaped his lips as he wondered what to do. 'Ok I'm in the emerald forest, a forest infested by grim, so it'd be a lot safer in here.' He thought thinking it would be best to remain in the locker and call for help. The knight then took out his scroll attempting to call Pyrrha when he thought of something. If he called it would result in something he didn't want anymore.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pushed his door to his locker and fell out of the locker and landed face first into the ground. "Meant to do that." He said getting up and dusting himself, he looked to where he was launched from and walked to the direction hoping to get back to Beacon in time for next period, which is very unlikely.

(-)-(-)-

Lunch was almost over and team JNPR was getting worried, especially Pyrrha. "What's taking him?"

"Um maybe he had to go to the bathroom?" Ruby suggested.

"Lunch is almost over." Ren commented.

"Maybe he-" Pyrrha stopped talking and looked over to see Cardin laughing with his teammates.

"Pyrrha?" Ren asks his teammate and looks over to see Cardin laughing.

"That little idiot didn't even see it coming when I pushed him in his locker." He said laughing along side his group, he then felt a tight hand against his shoulder that caused him to cringe.

Pyrrha looked down at him with a face that could rival the devil. "Pray tell Cardin, what is so funny?"

Cardin and his friends stood up to fight back the champion. It didn't last long for them to tell what their leader did.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune walked through the forest to hopefully the direction to Beacon Academy. A sigh escaped his lips as he was getting tired of fighting and outrunning grim. "Aw man maybe I should have just called anyway." He said with a break of sweat. The knight shook his head. " No, no I can't." He said as he continued walking. "I have to solve my own problems, that was why-" He stopped as he felt his pockert vibrate

It was his scroll, the boy stopped and looked at it with a sigh. "Oh boy." The knight then answered. "Pyrrha hey, what's up?"

"Jaune are you alright, Cardin told me what happened." She said in a worried tone.

"Wait why would he" He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind, listen I'm not really that far from the school, I'll be there in like maybe 20 minutes."

"Jaune that forest still has grim, stay where you are I'm going to tell the teachers."

"No!" Jaune shouted, silencing her, making him feel bad for yelling.

"Jaune?"

"Please, don't get the teachers, I'll get there on my own alright, just please." Jaune begged. "Look I know that it doesn't make much sense but please."

"Oh fine but we're going to look for you ok."

Jaune's eyes widened. "I said" She hung up. "Jaune sighed. "Great" He said putting his scroll away, he hoped his friends wouldn't have found out of this embarrassing event.

Some time passed, which was longer than Jaune would have liked as he continued through the Emerald Forest he heard growling. "Oh great." He sighed as he brought out his sword as a trio of Ursa came through the bushes. "Ok bring it!" He shouted to the beasts, which roared in reply.

The monsters tackled towards Jaune which he ran out of the way for as he tried to stab one of them through the back only to be backhanded by one of them from behind. He was sent rolling until he hit a tree, he felt no pain thanks to his aura, but his sword became out of his reach. "Really?!"

The beasts all threw their claws back ready to shred their prey as Jaune closed his eyes.

Without a weapon Jaune hid behind his shield, thanks to his aura he was able to protect himself from their attacks, however his aura can only take so much, he thought that this was it for him but then it stopped. Jaune opened his eyes to see that the three grim in front of him were covered in ice.

He looks around until he spotted Weiss with her blade Myrtenaster pointed at the beasts and then placed it in her hilt as she walked towards him.

Jaune stood up and smiled to her. "Thanks for that Weiss."

Weiss only kept frowning towards Jaune as she walked to him. "Why didn't you let Pyrrha tell the teachers about this little incident?"

Jaune took a step back. "I um"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we went through to find you?" She asked taking further steps making Jaune step back. "We missed our next class thanks to you, I swear if I get a bad grade because we had to come to you I will-"

"Weiss please I'm sorry." Jaune said hoping to calm the heiress down.

The heiress growled at him. "Why?"

"Huh?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you tell Pyrrha to keep this quite from the teachers?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, um, I just"

"Just what?" She said getting impatient, he was silent giving that kicked puppy look.

"Look don't worry about it I"

"Your sorry for interrupting my lessons?" Weiss cut in.

Jaune tilted his head. "Yeah"

"Then tell me why you didn't want us to inform the teachers of this incident, or I will go to Ozpin for this." She threatened.

"Ok, ok" Jaune said as he breathed in. "I just didn't want to be a burden on my team or look like I was weak." The Arc explained. "I just wanted to fix this myself because after I beat Cardin everyone was talking about how great I was and" He paused.

"And what?' The heiress asked impatiently with scrutinizing eyes.

The knight sighed. "I, I was already a disappointment to my family, and I didn't want to disappoint my friends too." He continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause anyone else trouble."

Weiss's eyes soften a little but she looked away to hide it behind her cold exterior as she prefers, she put a finger to her scarred eye. "Very well, then it's fine."

Jaune tilted his head. "It's fine?"

"Yes I accept your apology." She said as she turned to look directly at him, she then raised her finger. "On one condition, we tell Ozpin what happened I will not have a bad grade just because you want to keep your pride intact, understand?"

The knight nodded smiling. "Yeah I got it, Snow Angel."

Weiss clenched her fists when she was called that but let it go with a sigh. "Good and one more thing, be on guard around Cardin from now on."

"Done" Jaune said as Weiss turned around.

"Now let's go." Weiss said as the duo walked away, the snow haired girl called her friends that they were on their way.

Now how was he going to explain to Pyrrha and the rest of his friends?

 **Yeah I know this chapter wasn't much use plot wise, but it was to teach Jaune that he can't do everything by himself like in canon only differently. He just doesn't want to be seen as a failure like he was to his father, so I think that he'd try to get himself out of a bad situation after all at first he refused help from Pyrrha until he was forced to learn when Cardin was going to have him throw sap at her.**

 **Anyway let me know how I did and if you enjoyed this chapter. And if you didn't leave advice on what was wrong and ideas on what to do in the future.**

 **Also I wanted to find a way to give Jaune and Weiss a little interaction time since I haven't save for chapter 2. I figured that she'd understand why Jaune wanted to save himself from his own peril.**

 **Ok so now reviews.**

 **Mizu Ryujin- Hmm, I might do that little encounter, but I want to try to wait it out until canon shows his family before I make something up. Of course I might change my mind, you never know.**

 **ReviewerDWJ- Thanks, I'll wait for your next review.**

 **dragoon109- Well I guess 'bad' wasn't the right word, because even though Blake sees Jaune as a potential threat she doesn't think she's dangerous. After she doesn't hate him he just doesn't know him and is as you say cautious around him. My bad.**

 **FF8Cerebus- Yeah, whenever I think of Jaune I think of Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon, Hiccup tries to prove to his dad that he can be a viking and Jaune tries to prove to his that he can be a knight. And both fathers aren't exactly very supportive at their non-gifted son's. Very sad until they day Hiccup proved his father wrong. And now hopefully Jaune can prove his parents wrong of him too.**

 **Also you're not stubborn, you just have an opinion like me and everyone else. We all have our own, it's ok if they differ right?**

 **goddy80119- Yeah, from what we understand from canon Jaune never got any support from his parents for his dreams of being a hunter.**

 **IWEYC- No, no I agree with you, I overused him remembering everything from every chapter. Starting now, I'll try to avoid that. Thanks for that input.**

 **brandon2071- Hope your wait wasn't long.**

 **Ok so that was this week's chapter, come back for more next week.**

 **And as usual, have an awesome day. :)**


	7. Training Early

**Ok Im a bit later than I wanted to be but at least I kept up with my writing schedule right? Ok so here we are with the next chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy.**

 **Training Early**

Jaune was in the headmaster's office, explaining what happened to him with Cardin. Team RWBY was dismissed while his teammates were permitted to wait outside.

Ozpin listened to Jaune's words not once interrupting him taking occasional sips from his mug every now and then.

"And that's what happened." Jaune ended his explanation embarrassingly scratching the back of his head.

Ozpin calmly sipped his mug again and placed it on his desk. "I see, you took quite a chance not allowing you're teammates to inform the faculty of what happened."

"Well I didn't land far from the school." Jaune reasoned.

"Perhaps however that did not make this prank any less dangerous, pride is good to have, however you mustn't allow it to control your actions."

Jaune nodded. "You're right."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Mr. Arc do you know why I assigned you in groups of four?"

"Um" Jaune scratched the back of his head trying to think of something. "To work together?"

"Precisely" Ozpin stated as he took a sip from his mug. "Whenever we fall always remember that you have people who can help you back up, do never allow yourself to worry of what others think of you." The huntsman explained and narrowed his eyes. "Otherwise the next time you make this mistake could be fatal understand?"

Jaune smiled and nodded. "I won't do it again, sir."

"Good, now then, you can be assured that you, your teammates and Team RWBY will be excused from your absence this time." The headmaster stated. "Now there is the matter of Mr. Winchester's punishment, what do propose I do?" He asked the knight.

"You want me to decide?" Jaune asked confused. "Isn't that your job?"

"Yes, however since his 'prank' was life threatening I feel as though that decision should be up to you." Ozpin asked as he took a sip. "Go on, make your choice, any decision from detention to expulsion.'

Jaune put a finger to his chin, for a moment he thought about expelling him. However something in him told him it wouldn't be a good idea, the knight shook his head. "I don't think it's needed, if they harass me again, I'll know what to do."

"Hmm" Ozpin gave a proud smile and sipped his mug. "Good, just remember you're never alone in this, self reliance is important, but teamwork is even more so." The headmaster stated as he placed his hands on his desk.

Jaune nodded and exited the office, and sees his team already waiting for him.

Pyrrha walked up to him. "Jaune remember if you need help all you need to do is ask."

Jaune nodded. "Right, sorry I won't do it again."

Nora then brought out her hammer. "Yeah next time, we'll break his legs!" She yelled with her usual too happy smile.

"Hehe" Jaune chuckled, looked to Ren and whispered. "I've been meaning to ask, but what's with her and leg breaking?"

"You don't want to know." He simply stated.

He wanted to press on but decided that in the short time that he's known Nora, he's better off if he doesn't. "I'll take your word for it."

And with that team JNPR walked the way to their dorm room.

As they left Glynda Goodwitch looked to the headmaster. "I've seen you brush off worse than this kind of bullying off, why did you make him that offer were you really planning on expelling Mr Winchester at the word of one student?"

Ozpin took a sip and looked to his assistant. "I merely wanted to test something."

Glynda merely looked at her tablet scroll. "Vague as always."

The headmaster said nothing looking into his empty mug. 'Only when needed.' He thought, glad that Jaune had made the correct decision rather than take advantage of his one chance to get rid of a classmate he disliked, showing his strength in character, which was a good sign for him indeed as it was a rare trait. 'Still leaves unanswered questions, however if there is anything that will answer them it's time itself.'

(-)-(-)-

Once they reached their dorm room Jaune and Pyrrha were alone as Ren and Nora left to get more pancake batter. Which could take a while since Nora tends to eat it as they buy it in the store, on the way, and may want something sugary on the way home.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha as she sat in her bed, he was about to talk but stopped as if afraid of speaking.

Pyrrha noticed this. "Is something wrong Jaune?"

"Um well" The knight began and scratched the back of his head. "You said that if I needed help that all I have to do is ask right?"

"Of course, so what is it?" Pyrrha asked and smiled. "Is it Cardin?" She asked about him with slight anger. Already she despised him, Jaune's probably only the first one to be bullied by the brute classmate.

"No, not like that." Jaune stated brushing it off. "I was wondering if , I mean, I know I'm not the best fighter on the team, so I've been thinking, if maybe you can help train me." He said embarrassed. "I don't like to admit it, but I think that I need help.

The spartan's eyes widened and nodded. "Of course, I'd be glad to help you, we'll just need a meeting spot where no one can bother us." She stated.

"How about the roof top?" Jaune suggested out of nowhere.

"Why, that sounds grand, starting tomorrow night we'll start our sessions."

Jaune smiled and nodded. "Thanks partner."

"Your welcome, partner." She replied as the two shared a laugh. "And also don't worry, everyone needs a little push from time to time, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

He nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Please do."

And later in the night the two slept in their separate beds.

(-)-(-)-

The next night Jaune was at the rooftop waiting for Pyrrha, he stood their wondering what was taking so long, he took out his scroll and was ready to text her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jaune."

The knight stopped and turned around. "There you are what took" He notices another girl. "Weiss?"

The girl dressed in her combat uniform nodded with a blank look. "Jaune"

Jaune was confused but gave his usual friendly smile. "Oh uh hey, so um, what are you doing here, did you need something?"

"Well" Weiss began looking to Pyrrha and back to Jaune. "I heard that you and Pyrrha were going to train to work on your swordsmanship and I thought I might be of assistance."

"Oh really?" Jaune asked, surprised that the snow angel wanted to help. "Gee, thanks."

"Think nothing of it, besides as a classmate I feel it is my duty to insure plenty of my classmates work on their short comings, and since my partner finished her homework I had the time." She stated, though her reasons for helping weren't completely true.

Pyrrha for some reason felt slightly disappointed as she wanted to spend time with her partner and wanted to know him better. However with how persuasive Weiss was she couldn't exactly say no. She shrugged it off though thinking it was best for Jaune to learn as much as he could from others. "Well then shall we get started?"

"Ok so." Jaune began. "What do we do?"

Weiss merely face palmed at his cluelessness, she was about to open her mouth when Pyrrha intervened.

"Why don't you start with your stance, just show us how you prepare for a fight."

"Ok" Jaune replied as he nervously took out his sword and shield. The knight then held the shield in front of his chest and his sword out at his right. "How's this."

Pyrrha put her hand to her chin observing his stance. "Good, I see that you've had training."

"Hehe" Jaune chuckled nervously as he was only guessing and did something that felt natural to him. "Thanks"

Weiss interrupted. "But it could be better."

Jaune looked to Weiss tilting his head.

"You should hold your sword farther back your shield should be held above your shoulder."

The knight did just that and Weiss nodded with approval.

Pyrrha then took out her milo and shield. "Alright then Jaune, now attack me."

Jaune gulped. "Um you sure."

"Yes"

The knight was nervous that he was going to embarrass himself in front of his partner and the Snow Angel, but shrugged it off. He needed this to get stronger, he had to train, he wanted to be ready against whatever comes his way. He charged and made for a side slash only to be stopped by Pyrrha's shield, she then attacked with Milo only for it to clash against his shield.

Weiss from the sidelines watched the skirmish, keeping an eye on how Jaune strikes and defends against Pyrrha. Clearly the champion was holding back however Jaune also showed he had some degree of skill with the way he blocked, dodged and attacked her. She admits that he isn't useless, but could be better.

Jaune was then knocked down and had Pyrrha's Milo pointed at his neck. "That was embarrassing." He groaned.

Pyrrha giggled and shook her head as she sheath her shield and javelin. "No that was well done, you showed excellent technique." She said as she held out her hand.

The knight took it and stood up feeling a great amount of pride that his amazing partner, just complimented him, he felt great confidence swell within him.

"That being said." Weiss began. "You put too much power into your strikes, have bad footing when you dodge and you seem to slow down whenever you believe you have the upper hand." She explained matter of factly.

This shot down Jaune's confidence level like a rock. 'That didn't last long.' He thought as Weiss listed down all his flaws.

Weiss huffed. "Well have a lot of work to do to get you to our levels." She stated with a sigh, making Jaune feel like he was struck by an arrow. "Still I was surprised you were able to hold off Pyrrha for as long as you did even if she was not going at her best."

Jaune looked down and as he felt even more embarrassed. He shouldn't be surprised he was lucky to team up with one of the strongest students in Beacon, he couldn't go toe to toe with her.. and likely never will.

"Jaune" Pyrrha got his attention. "You were impressive with how you were able to predict my attacks." She stated with a smile.

"Predict what now?" Jaune asked confused.

"The way you fought me, you swayed my first attacks as if you've done so multiple times, and yet it was our first spar." Pyrrha stated. "It was like your fight with Cardin and how you avoided his attacks, you should be proud of that."

"Really?" Jaune asked, he was never good at predicting what people were going to do before they did it. It was actually one of the lessons his father tried to teach him when he was younger but never learned how to do it. "Um... a lucky guess maybe?"

"No one's that lucky." Weiss commented. "Now then" She drew out her Myrtenaster. "Try attacking me."

"Um" Jaune hesitated. "Right" The knight charged at Weiss the same way he did with Pyrrha.

As his sword was just about to strike Weiss, a glyph appeared in front of Weiss blocking the strike and forcing Jaune back. As he was staggered she struck with her blade, his aura tanked the attack, barely furthering his stumble.

The knight countered with spinning with his sword out only to clash another glyph which forced him back, Weiss prepared for another slash only for Jaune to jump to his left and charge a head with a downward slash only for Weiss to jump back and miss. The white themed girl used it to her advantage and place a glyph below Jaune. He looked down and realized that it was too late as the glyph glowed and exploded sending him flying and crashing into a bush.

Pyrrha looked to Weiss. "I think that you've gone too far." She told the heiress.

Weiss shook her head. "Not to worry, I only used a small amount of dust." Weiss replied and sees Jaune standing up. "See?" She pointed to him as Pyrrha looked to see Jaune without a scratch.

Jaune shook his head and sees Pyrrha speed up to him.

"Jaune are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't expect that."

"Which should make for a good lesson."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned to her as Weiss walked to them.

"Don't expect your opponents to only rely on their weapons, other hunters also use their semblances to their advantage, some of them aren't quite as simple as Ruby's speed, and catch their opponents off guard." Weiss explained. "Some can make attacks can come from anywhere not just what's in front of you, also some grim do work together in packs to catch their prey off guard."

Jaune took the information in and compared it to the beowulf pack he fought in the forest, and the trio of ursa's. Both were able to catch him off guard and disarm him by taking advantage of their numbers and him getting distracted. "Right, that makes sense."

Pyrrha nodded for his understanding. "Alright, now let's try again shall we?" She said as she got out her Milo and shield.

Jaune smiled as he brought out his blade and shield.

Weiss then watched as Jaune again sparred with Pyrrha, she was glad that he was willing to train unlike her partner who seemed occupied with cookies and swooning over her own won't say it but her true reason for helping him out was that she too knew what it was like to not shame a family name, making her sympathize with him.

(-)-(-)-

Later at night Jaune was exhausted in bed, his muscles felt extremely sore. Of course he already knew that he'd be extremely tired, but training from two huntresses who actually earned their place in Beacon. He had a feeling that with Weiss around his training was going to be a lot more exhausting than it would have been without her.

But he was glad, not only did he have one beautiful girl training him but two. He'll need to refine his skills if he's going to stay in Beacon and not get found out.

He was glad to have teammates and friends willing to get out of their way to help him out.

The knight closed his eyes, getting ready for tomorrow, and future days to come.

 **So for those of you guys who didn't catch it I tried to describe the stance Link from legend of Zelda uses. I'm not sure how I did with that, but anyway now to explain what happened.**

 **I wanted to give Jaune a reason to train, in canon he refused when it was offered to him, but here now that he knows he can't do everything alone he asks for it instead, and as for Weiss helping him. Well I'm sure coming from a prestigious family and having a rough childhood, Weiss would in theory sympathize with Jaune as he tries to measure up to his bloodline as she tries with hers.**

 **Let me know how you guys feel about that.**

 **And now he's gaining training earlier than in canon, now that the explanations out of the way time for reviews.**

 **Gravespawn- Thanks, I wasn't sure how people would feel about it since we already know that Jaune is more skilled than he was in canon thinks to muscle memory, but I thought it was a way to show his skills compare to other hunters in training.**

 **And don't worry about Cardin, I'm not planning on bashing on him like every other fanfic does, I'm just keeping him in character, in canon he did push Jaune in his locker and sent him flying somewhere, we just don't know where. I think that he probably landed in the Emerald Forest and called Pyrrha on his scroll to get help unlike the other way around. Here though Jaune was being showered with compliments and didn't want to ruin that as that's a rare thing for him.**

 **Ozpin didn't expel Cardin though he gave Jaune the chance to do so. However he did give him the chance, as a test of what kind of person he is, given how Ozpin is, I'm think it's something he'd do, but only to see what kind of person the knight is, since he is curious with him.**

 **I do have plans for Cardin, he won't be exactly major but we will see more of him. And don't worry, it's not bashing.**

 **BiOFrOsT- Yes, this is a lesson Jaune learned later in canon, but since he learned it early, it may change how things happened in canon.**

 **IWEYC- Not exactly, this happened on the second day of school, Jaunedice took place after a few weeks, basically the precious chapter was to teach Jaune a lesson earlier than in canon, thanks to the skills he acquired from his experience in the future. Jaunedice may still happen, but it's events will likely be different considering the skill difference between this Jaune and canon Jaune. Don't worry, I won't make Jaune dwell on it, he's a pretty happy guy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed their little interaction in this chapter as well.**

 **FF8cerebus- Thank you, I thought some people would like that. And yeah he'd probably still be awkward about explanations. You'll see, maybe it'll happen, maybe not.**

 **patleon909- Thank you, it's my way of writing that Jaune is still in character despite how much stronger and smarter he was in canon. And yes time loop. Maybe he will maybe he won't Jaune's always been oblivious. But anyway I appreciate your advice, it's one of my weaknesses as a writer I hope to get rid of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **I hope that you emerge from the bushes again.**

 **Anyway, that's all the reviews his chapter, if you liked this fanfic please leave a review, favorite and follow this story. It helps and motivates me to improve.**

 **As usual have an awesome day. :)**


	8. Black Cat Crossing Jaune's Path

**Ok guys so I have some news. My family and I are going on a little camping trip tomorrow, early. Meaning I will not have access to a computer or wifi, and since I kept up with a weekly update schedule and I don't want to ruin it, I decided to finish and post the next chapter early, in order to show that I care for the story and my readers. So I do hope you enjoy, and I'll go back to updating on Friday as usual when I get back.**

 **Black Cat Crossing Jaune's Path**

It was Saturday and Jaune knew what that meant. Starting now it was the only day of the week that he could just relax, with no training or studying. He was grateful that he was able to convince the most stubborn , yet one of the most gorgeous girls he ever met, Weiss Schnee to allow him time for himself, after three weeks of training he was able to convince her to have no training sessions on the weekends. Well only Saturdays, Sundays she still trains him harshly, especially when Pyrrha wasn't around to ease her regime. Thankfully having 7 sisters help you negotiate even the most strict girls you can think of. Now if only it taught the Knight how to have his first girlfriend, that would be nice.

Jaune had his day all planned out, first he'd head to the arcade and play all the video games he'd like. Then he'd head head to the movies to see a new Spruce Willis movie he wanted to see and finish it with a meal at his favorite pizza place. Absolutely nothing can ruin this day... is what he'd like to say. However to get to the city of Vale, he needs to do something he wishes he didn't.

To ride a dust plane.

Jaune frowned at that thought, but decided that it would be worth it, it was his first day to himself and to relax after all. This time, he won't vomit.

However little did the oblivious knew knew, he wasn't actually going alone.

(-)-(-)-

Nearby in the bushes, Blake watched as her target was heading towards the dust plane to Vale. Normally she'd stay in the library reading her book, however today was the day she could find Jaune Arc by himself, and now after three weeks since Beacon started he was leaving campus. From what she heard from Weiss and Yang's teasing that he was spending every night training with either the Schnee heiress or his own partner Pyrrha or both. She's been needing to do this for a long while but could never find the right opportunity to do so until now.

The cat had found out next to nothing about Jaune since she entered Beacon, and she was good at finding secrets. From what she learned he has exceptional skill in a fight, but had rather awkward social skills, average grades and from what Yang told her, slept in a rather childish bunny onesie. Either he was playing a fool or that's who he was, either way she needed to find out, her own secrets are on the line. If he knows about her heritage, than could he have found out her former allegiance with the White Fang, if so how? And is he a threat? Either way until she knows otherwise her chance at a new life may grow short.

She won't have that, she needs to insure her chance at a new future.

Once Jaune was inside the dust plane she got out of the bushes and blended with the crowd to watch him without him knowing.

As the plane flew Blake saw something rather unexpected, he looked nervous as he hid his face in his opened palms, he looked up giving an appearance of nervousness her way. This made the cat widened her eyes. Was she found out already? No, that can't be, she was one of the best stealth members of the White Fang, if not then the most. The disguised faunus furthered her distance between her and Jaune hoping that he didn't see her. He must be more perceptive than she realized if he did know that he was being watched. She's sure he didn't but wanted to keep it safe.

Throughout the trip to Vale she sees Jaune looking more and more nervous. Blake started worrying that he knew she was on to him, and if he does what will he do? Will he resort to blackmailing? But he couldn't know. Right?

Then as the plane landed and the doors opened Jaune ran out the door, which insured Blake that he knew he was being watched. The cat quickly dashed through the crowd and made it into a clearing. She looked left and right, thinking how he could have noticed her? She was perfectly quite, out of sight, where has he gone? This made Blake narrow her eyes and put a hand to her chin thinking of what to do next, perhaps she could ask his teammates, they may know where he's headed, but what if he hadn't told them?

"Blegh, ohhh, I knew that I should've skipped breakfast."

Blake's bow twitched at the sound of his voice and turned to see Jaune... with his head in a trash can... throwing up. The faunus girl couldn't help but twitch her eye at the sight, as she sees him vomiting in the trash can. She face palmed seeing this.

THIS is who she's worried about? Someone who can't handle flying in a dust plane? Was this more acting? As the knight started turning around she immediately hid in the nearest bush.

Jaune held his stomach in pain as he fell on his knees. "Who even invented dust planes, if people were meant to fly then we should have gotten wings." He held his stomach in pain as he started heading his way into the city.

Blake peeked from the bushes as he sees him walking, rather stumbling and holding his stomach. If he is acting like a civilian then he's good at it, she can't let her guard down. She'll keep shadowing him until she learns what she needs to.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune eventually managed to shake the wooziness off and started to relax. The horrible feeling in his stomach was fading while this was a good feeling he knew that he'd be forced to go through again on his way back to Beacon.

No, Jaune shook his head. He won't think about that, he is going to enjoy his first day of relaxing since he came to Beacon. He was going to have fun regardless of whatever dust plane that he'll need to endure. He heads to his first destination.

The local arcade,... with a closed for repairs sign.

What?

(-)-(-)-

From a distance Blake sees Jaune going from a happy optimistic to glum in a few seconds, he slumped his shoulders signifying that he was disappointed. Her ears beneath her bow twitched with curiosity as the knight started walking away. She found herself quite curious with what could have made him so glum. As he walked away she got closer to the building and sees what made him turn so depressed.

It was an arcade and it was closed for repairs.

Blake sighed and shook her head. It was nothing important, at least nothing that told her what she needed to know. The cat turned around to see Jaune still walking away through the crowd, with her stealth approach she blended effortlessly into it while keeping an eye on the knight.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune kept walking with slump shoulders, thinking that the first part of the day was already ruined. However he soon shook his head, today was the first day he could enjoy himself and he'll be damned if he can't enjoy it. He'll just buy tickets to the Spruce Willis movie early, and then he'll head to the comic book shop. Yes, his day won't be dragged down because of one slight set back.

The knight sees the short line at the movie theater and got in line. As it grew shorter and shorter, his excitement grew. Once he reached the front of the line he asks for a ticket with his wallet out.

"Sorry, I just sold our last one to the guy in front of you?"

Jaune's eyes panicked. "What, but it's only the middle of the day."

"Sorry kid."

"What about your next showing?"

"We're sold out for the day, you'll have to wait till tomorrow if you want to see that movie."

"I can't I'll be stuck training and studying!"

"Sorry kid."

Jaune slumped his shoulders a second time and left sulking that another part of his day was ruined.

(-)-(-)-

Blake nearby with her sensitive ears heard Jaune's dilemma, so today he just wanted to relax? That could mean that observing him was a waste of time after all... but taking chances was never her specialty. The cat watched as the knight again started walking away with his now trademark depressed look on his face.

She sighs thinking that she could very well be paranoid for nothing, but as the cliche says, looks can be deceiving. If she doesn't find something out soon, she'll call it off.

The black haired girl sees Jaune heading to another direction, hopefully, she'll learn something useful.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune sighed irritably, no matter how good his day seems to be getting his bad luck always seems to be in the way. Every single time, whether it's back home with his seven sisters always wanting to spend time with him, or here where he actually has time for himself he just can't catch a break. But no, he will not let it get to him, he will enjoy himself, he'll just make his last stop at the comic book store to get the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav, and savor reading every page while eating his favorite snacks. There will be nothing to stop him, nothing!

The knight gave his usual smile as he sees the comic book store he remembered when he arrived in Vale for his first ride to Beacon Academy, he was glad that he remembered at least the fun things in life. He enters the store searches through the stands however can't seem to find it. The young man walks up to the cashier and asks where he can find his latest comic.

"Sorry kid, we're sold out."

Jaune just couldn't believe it, his good day was completely ruined, the arcade needed repairs, the new movie he wanted to see was sold out, and now the latest issue of the comic he wanted was as well. With a depressing looking face the Arc heir walks out of the comic store with slumped shoulders and sits on the nearest bench. The only way to make Jaune look even more depressed was to add a rain cloud over his head as he sulked about today.

(-)-(-)-

Blake sees Jaune walk out of the comic store with another depressing looking face, was he really that upset? The cat sees him sitting on a bench, looking down. For once the faunus was starting to feel bad about him, and about stalking him for information.

She contemplated what to do, it looks as though she was wrong to be suspicious about him. However he still managed to find out about her heritage, and also there was the way he said it.

 _'She doesn't look like a faunus.'_

Those words were as if he's heard from someone say what she is. But if so who could have told him? That was what made her want to watch him carefully, he had to have known from somewhere. But as she sees the boy in sadness, she can't help but feel bad for him and following him around like a creepy stalker. She actually wanted to make it up to him but without him knowing. She sighed as her guilty conscience won out.

"I'm going to regret this." She mumbled.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune kept looking down still sad about today, how can this day get any worse?

"Jaune"

The knight heard the voice and looked up to see the last person he'd thought talk to him. Blake, he sees her giving him a blank look and he returned it with a friendly smile. "Hey Blake."

The cat curled her hair not being used to speaking to him casual. "So why do you seem so down?" She asks as if she didn't know.

Jaune chuckled keeping his smile. "Is it that obvious?" The knight let out a breath. "Today just wasn't my day." He explained how his whole day went to Blake while somehow keeping his optimistic tone.

Though Blake pretty much already knew the details of his day, she still couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde. Clearly, he held bad lack, perhaps because a black cat crossed his path? She shook her head promising to never tell Yang her pun and kept it to herself. "Well, I'm sorry about your day today."

"Thanks" Jaune appreciated that even though Blake never really gave him the time of day, he felt better that someone was willing to listen. "I'll be alright, and thanks for listening."

Blake opened her mouth but kept it shut, she wanted to ask him how he knew of her heritage but didn't want to, risking to further the awkwardness. She sees that he looks like a kicked puppy, which couldn't help but make Blake feel more guilty and instinctively hated dogs. So she decided to help make his day a little better. "Jaune, I do know a place where you might find your comic book."

Jaune immediately lifted up with a smile. "Really?"

The faunus couldn't help but internally chuckle at him making his attitude a 180 degree turn at getting his hopes up. "I know a bookstore nearby that might have what you're looking for."

"But do they have comics?" The knight asks, knowing that she prefers reading real books rather than comics.

"They have novels, textbooks, and comics." She explained. "I'm not sure if they have what you're looking for but-"

"Good enough." Jaune cut in. "Please tell me where."

Blake was surprised at his sudden excitement but nodded. "I'll show you, I actually need to pick something up myself." She said as the enthusiastic knight nodded, she walked with him following. She still couldn't believe what she was doing, earlier she wanted to find out things about him but now she was showing him a place she usually spends her day. Too late now, she already decided to make him feel better and was already doing it. Since when had she gotten soft?

"Here we are." Blake stated looking up at the sign, Tuskon's Book Trade.

Jaune looked up and then at her. "So this is where you get your books huh?"

Blake merely nodded and walked in with the knight in tow. She sees the friendly shock keeper Tuskon giving a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Tuskon's Book Trade, home of every book under the sun." He stated with his friendly smile. "Blake I see you brought a friend this time, is he also here for-"

Blake cut in quickly while mustering a glare. "He's here for a comic book, care to show him where they are?"

Tuskon merely smiled as he was glared at, and pointed. "Right over there kid."

Jaune nodded. "Thanks" He stated as he looked through the comic aisle.

Blake sees him looking through the comics and shook her head. Is she really worried about such a dorky kid? She walked over to Tuskon at the counter and sighed. "Do you have... that yet?"

"Just got it this morning." The large man replied taking out the latest Ninjas of Love out from the counter. "And I suppose you'd like a bag this time?" He asked looking over to the kid who was searching through the comic stands.

"I already brought a cover for it." She replied taking out her wallet and put some lien on the table. "And I thought I told you to keep it quite." She said rather threateningly.

Tuskon only laughed in reply. "Oh, you know, I was only teasing Blake, you know that." He said as the girl kept her threatening gaze, he took the lien and gave her the book. "Still though nice to see you made a friend."

"He" She hesitated. "He's not my friend."

"Oh" He replied with a raised eyebrow. "Something more?"

"Just a classmate, who was having a bad day." She replied.

"It's not like you to help 'just a classmate'." He said matter of factly.

"It's... complicated." The disguised faunus replied as she wrapped her back in a cover, as Jaune walked over holding a rather silly looking comic.

The two walked out of the bookstore with Jaune wearing a really happy smile, he looked to Blake. "Thanks Blake, you've really helped me out."

Blake looked at the knight, she couldn't help but return a small smile of her own. "No problem, I'm glad to have helped."

Jaune nodded and looked at the book in her hands. "So... what did you get?"

The cat hid her back behind her and had her eyes become slits. "You don't need to know."

The knight quickly nodded, she looked threatening when he asked. "Alright, well, thanks again, I owe you one, anything you need, I'll help you out."

Blake looked into his eyes that showed happiness, she was actually glad to have helped him out. "I'll hold you to that."

Jaune nodded and walked away smiling looking forward to reading his new comic.

As he walked away Blake couldn't help but smile, for some reason it felt nice being around him, her instincts told her that there was really nothing to worry about him at all. The only thing she learned about him was that he was dorky, optimistic, and all around nice guy. Even if he did know things about her, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would do anything such as blackmailing with that kind of information. And he did say he owe'd her one, perhaps she could use that to find out everything he knows. But she'll let him enjoy the day not wishing to ruin his day after helping him.

Her bow twitched as she opened her new book.

 **Alright so there we go, a little bonding between Jaune and Blake. Nothing much to say except Blake doesn't feel too paranoid about Jaune knowing her secret, right now they're going from acquaintance to friends. A little something for my knightshade readers. Now hopefully Blake won't be too cautious around our favorite knight, and if not, she'll probably just stalk him some more until she's sure he's fine.**

 **So guys there will not be an update on 8th, but be back by the 15th and I'll have the next chapter updated for your viewing pleasure.**

 **Ok now with the reviewers.**

 **goddy80199- Pyrrha only managed to teach Jaune slightly above the basics, after she... died in Volume 3, Jaune had to take the little he had learned from Pyrrha and create his own fighting style with the help of Ruby, Lie Ren, Nora and others before he was sent to the past. Because of this he didn't learn any of the advanced techniques Pyrrha had at her disposal. So nothing he'd shown was recognizable to Pyrrha.**

 **Sarinman- Thank you, and I'll try to be original while I'm at it.**

 **FF8cerebus- Yes he does, just wait till he has to fight again, you'll see Jaune in a different light... assuming he gets less clumsy. Lol, kidding, we'll see.**

 **Hdzulfcar- This... is probably every story with Jaune you've ever read. As I've said the time travel concept is basically a stable with these fanfics. If that's your way of saying you're not interested, then it was nice to have you.**

 **patleon909- Remember this is a harem fic so there will be interruptions every now and then. If that turns you away from this story, then don't worry, since Pyrrha is the main girl of Jaune's harem, they will have plenty of shipping moments as well. But from time to time expect more obstructions.**

 **IWEYC- I am new to writing RWBY, but I did not know that was how you spelled grimm, I thought it was just one 'm'. My bad, I'll be sure to fixe that once I've returned from camping. Also, I do know I have made many errors since I started this story, the first thing I'll do when I'm back I'll edit those errors. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Ok so that's everything, so if there are any new readers who enjoyed this fic so far, please fav, follow, and review. I'll update on time either way, but it's a nice little bonus that'll help me out. And I'll see you guys on July 15th with the next chapter.**

 **Have an awesome day! :)**


	9. Yesterday's Bully, Tomorrow's Friend

**Ok, so I'm back from camp, honestly I was worried I was going to ruin my updating streak with this one while I was camping, but I managed. Ok so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **I'm going to be honest this may be my least favorite chapter so far and perhaps yours as well, but this is something I feel that must be out of the way and necessary. Although you may not see why, if not let me know and I will try my best to explain it.**

 **Hope you still enjoy all the same.**

* * *

 **Yesterday's Bully, Tomorrow's Friend**

Team CRDL arguably consisted of four of the roughest individuals in Beacon Academy, though they certainly had the strength to deserve to enter this school, they aren't exactly likable. They bully people with insecurities, whether they are faunus or humans who look vulnerable to them. Their leader Cardin, was the roughest of them all, he enjoyed picking on the weak, especially a certain Knight, when he wasn't protected from his Spartan teammate.

The team of bullies were in their room, and their leader was furious. Cardin was punching a practice dummy with a picture of Jaune Arc's face on it's head, he punched it several times thinking of all that has happened. He was angry enough when he lost to the puny Arc the first time, then the second, third, fourth, and who knows how many more times he lost to him.

Cardin punched the dummy with his right. "I" Punched with his left. "DON'T" His right. "GET" His left. "IT!" With his right again the head with Jaune's picture came clean off it's body and hit the wall rolling on the ground. The brute growled squeezing his fists in anger. "How can that little runt beat me so many times!" He yelled, he was the biggest, baddest student in his home town how can he lose to someone who looked like he couldn't lift half his own weight?

His teammates looked at their leader, giving expressions of fear for their leader. "Um" Dove began as Cardin turned his head to him. "Maybe it's because of his aura?" He asked as his two other teammates backed away from him, Cardin threw a book at his head making him fall and hit the back of his head against the wall.

Although Cardin already knew the answer to that question, he still couldn't handle that he'd lose to such a wimpy looking kid. Despite his lanky frame Arc can actually fight, not only that but he reacts quickly to his attacks as if he knew what he was going to do next and of course has huge amounts of aura, allowing him to continue to fight longer than him and his friends. Not to mention, lately the leader of CRDL seemed to be losing faster to him. Every time their matched up it's as if Jaune is faster and his strikes are a lot harder than the fight before. "We have to find a way to teach him a lesson." He stated including his teammates into his problem.

"Um... Cardin?" Sky began earning a glare from his bigger leader. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"And why's that?" The brute asked as he yanked Sky up and pushed him against the wall.

Sky gulped but continued. "Well, don't you remember what happened last time you pulled a prank on him by sending him flying in his locker."

At this Cardin shook, he remembered alright, it was his first and last prank on the knight. Jaune's partner the grand champion Pyrrha, she caused him and his teammates enough pain to last them their entire lives. The things she did to them, he's still trying to forget. The brute then let go of Sky dropping him to the floor and put a hand to his chin thinking, eventually he smiled as an idea struck him. The large young man looked to his teammates. "We just gotta not let him or anyone he knows it's us."

"What do ya mean Cardin?" Dove asked as he helped Sky up.

"Well, let's say this prank is an accident then we can't be blamed for something that wasn't our fault right?" Cardin asked sarcastically with a grin. "That way he get's what he deserves and we don't have to go through... that again." He said with a shiver, his teammates did as well.

"But how do we accidentally prank him?"

Sky slapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, he's saying we make it look like an accident get it?"

"Ohhh, ok, but, how do we do that."

Cardin chuckled. "Don't worry, I have it all planned out." He stated as he began speaking of the details of his plan.

(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile with team JNPR.

"ACHOO!" Jaune sneezed and scratched his nose.

"Bless you." Ren said."

"Thank you." He replied as he sniffled.

Nora ran up to him. "Jaune are you sick, I hope not, don't you know we have a field trip tomorrow?" She said in his face.

Jaune chuckled. "I'm fine Nora, I'm fine."

"Oh no, I think we should check your temperature, Ren give me your thermometer!"

Pyrrha interjected. "Nora, Jaune merely sneezed his fine, I'm sure we won't need a thermometer."

"Your right Pyrrha we don't need the thermometer." She spoke as she put a hand to her crown and took it off revealing Pyrrha's bare forehead.

"Hey!" Pyrrha complained as her jewel was taken from her. "Nora give that, ah!" She yelled as her head was pushed gently against Jaune's, their foreheads were touching as well as their noses, this made her go as red as her hair. "Wha"

Jaune's face started turning red as well. "What are you doing Nora!" The knight yelled embarrassed that he was so close to his partner.

"What?" Nora asked as she kept pushing their heads together. "This is how lots of people check each other's temperature in movies, so why not in real life, how is it Pyrrha?"

"It's" Pyrrha began, but found herself enjoying the feeling of Jaune so close, his body heat, those clear blue eyes, and his lips were so close. But then she realized that she was taking too long to reply and quickly pushed Nora's hand off of her. "He- he's fine!" She said embarrassed, and turned to Nora. "And don't do that again!"

Nora tilted her head. "But Pyrrha I thought that you wanted to be closer to your partner, isn't that in your diary?"

"Yes, but that wasn't what I-" Pyrrha stopped for a few seconds and looked into Nora's eyes. "What, you mean you read my diary?!"

"Guilty!" The orange haired girl said proudly, earning a look of horror from Pyrrha and a confused look from Jaune. " And boy reading it is a lot of fun, especially in page 45 where you want-" Pyrrha jumps Nora and covers her mouth. "MPH!"

"Be quite, please, and you're not suppose to read MY diary!"

Jaune and Ren watch as the girls enter a dust cloud of them playfully fighting. The knight looked to Ren and chuckled. "Nora's good at making things lively huh?"

Ren kept his blank expression. "That's putting it extremely mildly." He commented dryly.

Jaune merely shrugged his shoulders watching the female teammates bicker back and forth but without spite. He couldn't have asked for a more awesome team.

(-)-(-)-

Everyone was within the Forever Fall forest, Glynda Goodwitch was leading the students through it for an assignment. They were each suppose to gather one jar tree sap from it's trees. They split up into their respective teams, cutting the trees for their sweet sap.

Jaune cut a tree at it's side, letting loose some sap and brought up his jar allowing the sap to fall into it. "Do you think they'd mind if we took an extra jar of this stuff to eat, cause it's actually really good." The knight commented to Pyrrha.

"Perhaps" Pyrrha replied but pointed to their other teammates. "However I think that one of our teammates is hyper enough."

The blonde watched as Nora quickly drank the sap as Ren handed her the jar. "Maybe you're right." He chuckled as he put a finger on the sap and put it in his mouth. "Still tastes good though." He noted as his jar finished filling up. "Have you filled up yours yet?"

Pyrrha looked at her jar only to see it half full. "Not quite, I'll go ahead and cut another tree." The Spartan left the knight as he took his jar and closed the lid on it. He walked to where he saw his partner walked when more sap fell on him. "Ahh!" He yelled as he was covered in sap, he shook as the red substance covered him and looked up where he saw it come from and sees the green mohawk wearing member of team CRDL.

"Whoops my bad!" Sky yelled in a feign surprised tone. "You alright man?"

Jaune licked the substance with his tongue. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He said as he walked to the direction where he saw a lake to wash off.

Sky chuckles that the knight fell for it, jumped down the tree and turned around to see Cardin and his teammates. "How was that?"

Cardin chuckled and gave a thumbs up. "Good, now for the fun part."

"Wait, you mean we aren't done yet?"

"No way, we still have Jaune's lesson right here." He stated as he brought out a box that was emitting buzzing sounds.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune was by the lake and covered himself with a lot of water to get rid of the sap. "It won't come off." He stated with annoyance, why does his bad luck always have to step in the way? "Well at least it can't get any" He paused as he heard a buzzing sound from behind, he turned around to see a swarm of Rapier Wasps heading for him. "Worse!" The knight jumped in the luck as the swarm flew over the lake.

In the water Jaune was holding his breath as long as he could, but the swarm would not go away, the knight knew that he couldn't stay in the water forever. Quickly he swam to the other side of the lake and jumped out with the Rapier Wasps still chasing him.

As he ran he could have sworn he heard laughing but ignored it as he ran.

The rapier wasps were getting closer as he ran, he looked back to see the swarm gaining on him, he kept sprinting until he hit something firm and furry. He landed flat on his back and looked up to see an ursa looking down on him, he then looked back to see the swarm right behind him. "Oh this isn't good." And the wasps and the ursa were attacking Jaune at once before he could pick up his weapon.

(-)-(-)-

Team CRDL stopped their laughing as they see Jaune helpless on the ground with an ursa and the swarm of rapier wasps were about to attack. Cardin shook his head, this prank was actually going too far. "Oh man, where did that ursa even come from?"

His teammates looked at him and at the ursa. "Um, maybe he'll be ok?" Dove asked wishing to avoid getting stung or ripped apart by that ursa.

Cardin cringed as he sees Jaune about to be filleted by his 'prank' he sighs wishing he didn't have to do this.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune closed his eyes knowing that there was no way he could protect himself from this predicament, until an explosion right behind him killed the swarm of rapier wasps behind him confusing him and even the grimm in front of him. He turned around to see Cardin standing there with his weapon out.

"Arc, get off your butt and take out your weapon!" He yelled.

"Cardin?" The knight asked surprised but instinctively rolled out of the way and took out his sword and shield. The ursa charged at him and swung it's claws at him, however after a brief struggle he cut off the beast's head. As the creature fell he looked to Cardin surprised that the guy would help him given how he usually gives him angry looks, before he could say anything, an interruptions happens.

"Jaune!" It was his partner Pyrrha sprinting to him, she looks at the ursa and the black ashes next to him, she grabbed his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pyrrha , really." He said as he sighed. "Thanks to Cardin."

"Cardin?" She asked confused and look to the brutish boy scratching the back of his head. She knew he held a grudge against his partner, so why help him now?

"I um" Cardin began but failed to continue his words as Pyrrha's suspicious gaze peered on him.

"He saw what happened and helped me out." Jaune finished for him having Pyrrha turn to him with a surprised expression, he then turned to his supposed bully and smiled. "Thanks Cardin, I owe you one."

Cardin couldn't believe what just happened, he actually looks like he helped Jaune rather than try to prank him, not wishing to endure Pyrrha's torture again h nods. "Yeah no problem." He stated and turned around. "Just forget about it." He said as he walked away to his team.

Pyrrha looked to Jaune with a strange look in her eyes. "That was... out of character for him don't you think?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's not so bad."

"You think so?"

The knight gave a look of confusion as he heard that, and hears something from the back of his head that sounded like Cardin's voice.

 _"On your feet Arc, you can't go out yet, you have a job to do!"_

Jaune grabbed his head as he heard the voice.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worried as she grabbed Jaune's head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a headache." The knight said rubbing his head in pain, as his mind pushed the voice to the back of his subconscious. 'He can't be that bad.' He thought.

(-)-(-)-

Later that night team CRDL were in their dorm, with their leader looking out the window.

"So what now Cardin?" Dove asked. "Are we still going to get back at Jaune?"

The brute sighed as he remembered Jaune thanking him for the helping hand he lent, part of him still wanted to get back at him for beating him at every spar. But then he realized that instead of blaming him, he should blame himself for losing. He almost had Jaune in the infirmary or worse for his 'prank'. "Just forget it."

"But Cardin what about-"

"I said forget it." The brute said and looked at his teammates. "From now on, we'll show Beacon that we're the best team here, got it?"

His teammates looked to each other and to their leader. "Got it!"

"Good, now let's hit the sparring area, next time I get back at Jaune in the arena." He said cracking his knuckles with the rest of his teammates.

* * *

 **Ok so, I know that this chapter seemed kinda pointless, however I thought it could be a good way to hint on what Cardin was doing before the little time loop. He had been working with Jaune before his unfortunate death at the hands of Cinder. I'm not sure how many of you are disappointed with this chapter but it was to get 'Jaunedice' out of the way, but in a different way. I thought of him doing more interactions with our more favorite characters but this felt like something that needed to be out of our way before we get to the fun stuff, you know?**

 **But hey, you enjoyed that hint that Pyrrha's starting her crush on Jaune right? I hope so, I'll do better next time if you didn't,**

 **So don't worry, the next couple chapters are back to the fun and possibly the plot. You'll see.**

 **Anyway here are the reviews for this week.**

 **Bookeater-otaku: Thank you, I try my best not to rush like I've done with other stories in the past.**

 **FF8cerebus: Thank you, now her suspicions have numbed down to curiosity, as in how did he know she was a faunus. I hope that's not as iritating, but hey, I'm pretty sure Blake would be at least curious on how someone knows a secret she's been trying to hide right?**

 **patleon909: Lol, I only regret that Yang doesn't know that Blake is a faunus and that I couldn't have her use that pun, it would have been awesome for her to use it, but oh well, I thought it was funny and I'm glad you did too.**

 **IWEYC: Glad you enjoyed that.**

 **As for the friends with benefits, hmm, to be honest I don't really see any of girls would go with that, not even Yang, I'm sure. Although other's interpretation on her character would say otherwise. I will be having multiple of them falling for our favorite knight, and we'll see where we go from there.**

 **Also you have a point, but hey it's progress right? They're not like close friends but there getting there and perhaps something more down the line.**

* * *

 **Ok so that's all the reviews, I really hope you at least liked this chapter, personally, I didn't I merely wanted this out of the way and not skip it like I did with initiation.**

 **Ok so, if your new to my story, please review, favorite, follow, either way I will still add to this story next week, it'd just be a nice little bonus to know that people are following this story.**

 **Have an awesome day. :)**


	10. Firearms Training

**I'm here guys, a little later than I wanted to be. So here we are with my next chapter, surprisingly I'm surprised that not all my readers hated the previous chapter. I'm glad for that, here's a chapter a bit more fun, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Firearms training**

It was a Sunday morning and as usual Jaune was awake earlier than his other teammates. The knight sat up from his bed and looked around not surprised that everyone else was asleep. Feeling like he slept enough he quietly snuck away to the bathroom and changed into his hoodie and armor. He then carefully walked to the door opened it, and closed it behind him. "Phew, always hard to walk out of the room with Nora still asleep." He stated remembering that he promised to not wake up Nora whenever he left the room early in the room.

Jaune then placed a finger to his chin wondering what to do while waiting for everyone else to wake up, he'd eat breakfast alone but one he doesn't like eating without his friends and two he prefers Ren's pancakes then any food from the cafeteria . "Hmm maybe I shouldn't get up so early." Easier said than done, whenever the knight wasn't having weird dreams he always found himself awake before anyone else, and he'd kill time by playing mobile games on his scroll, walking around campus or reading from his comic book collection, but right now he doesn't really feel like doing any of that. He began walking down the hallway as he thought of what to do.

"Jaune?"

"Ah!" He jumped surprised at his name being called out, he turned around to see his younger friend. "Oh Ruby morning." He said surprised.

Ruby covered her mouth giggling that he was so surprised. "Morning, sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Jaune gave an offended look. "Hey I wasn't scared, just... startled, anyway what are you doing so early?"

"Oh, I always wake up early when it's time to upgrade my baby here." She took out her Crescent Rose and cradled it in it's sheathed form as if it were an actual infant.

The knight looked strangely at the site, he couldn't really tell if the sight was cute or creepy.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she put her weapon away.

Jaune shrugged. "I always get up early, well most of the time." The knight admitted scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just trying to find away to pass the time while I wait for the others to wake up."

"Oh, how about you come with me, I brought cookies." She said as she took out a rather full bag of them, she then gave a pleading look and whispered. "Yang doesn't know, please don't tell her."

He chuckled remembering that plenty of his own sisters had aa sweet tooth, he also didn't have much to consider since he had nothing to do today anyway, he smiled to her. "I won't, lead the way."

Ruby smiled and nodded as she lead the way with Jaune in tow.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune and Ruby made it to the forge room, a place for students to repair, upgrade or.. well forge weapons. Ruby was looking over some schematics taking a bite of a cookie and looked to her companion. "So Jaune."

The knight swallowed a his cookie and looked to Ruby. "Yeah?"

"You said that your weapon is an heirloom, have you ever thought of carrying a gun?" She asked as she took another bite.

Jaune put a hand to his chin. "Well to tell you the truth I never thought of it." The knight stated, it was true. The idea of a gun never crossed his mind when he got permission from his father to take Crocea Mors with him, it sure would have came in handy when that death stalker was chasing him and the rest of JNPR during initiation. He then scratched the back of his head. "Also I don't think I'd be good at aiming."

"Hmm" Ruby stated as he bit another cookie, and looked at her schematics again. She then thought of something and looked at him. "How about we work on giving you a ranged weapon."

"Uh, I don't know Ruby." The knight said nervously. "I've never really used a gun before, and also I'm still learning how to use my sword."

"Isn't that what Pyrrha and Weiss are for?"

"Yeah but, I'm not sure if I can even use a gun, I've never even held one before." He reasoned.

Ruby smiled enthusiastic as ever. "I can teach you, I've used other guns before I made Crescent Rose, and also you can practice in the morning since your such an early riser." She stated, smiling exciting at the idea of creating a new weapon with stars in her eyes.

"Ruby I don't think-" He stopped as Ruby showed a pout, her lips quivering, looking like a kicked puppy. The truth is Jaune doesn't know if he'll be ok with working both in the morning and at night. But two reasons he can't say no to this is one she did have a point that he had the time, as for the second it would be nice to fight grimm at a distance once in a while, and three the biggest reason of all who could say no to that face? He sighs. "Ok, ok Crater Face just stop with the eyes."

"Yay!" Ruby jumped as if she were a little kid and then frowned. The young girl then put a finger to her chin . "Now let's think for a second, so what kind of weapon do you think you can use?" She asks. "An AK 47, a Desert Eagle, or maybe a shot gun based weapon like Yang's!" She said excitingly.

Jaune tilted his head as Ruby listed all the kinds of guns he should wield. 'She's really into this, it's actually kind of cute.' He thought, as Ruby was reminding him of a couple of his sisters back home. Only none of them were into weapons, just hyper.

"So Jaune any ideas?"

"Huh what?" Jaune asked as he got out of his thought.

Ruby kept her smile. "What kind of gun do you think you can use?"

"Oh uh" Jaune started stuttering trying to think. "Well, I'm not really sure."

"Hmm" Ruby put a hand to her chin. "Well you did say you preferred the classics, so it makes sense that you don't know what you'd like in a gun." She commented as she paced back and forth

"So then what else could I use?"

"Oh I know, how about just a classic 10 mm pistol?" The crimson haired girl offered. "It's light and simple, at least until we know what kind of gun you'd want."

Jaune shrugged not sure what else he'd use. "Why not?"

"Be right back!" The little crimson haired girl nodded and left the room leaving behind rose petals at fast speeds.

The knight raised an eyebrow wondering where she went, when suddenly she came back with a pistol and ammo. "Where did you get those?"

"Oh, they have some free basic weapons for students, nothing fancy, just regular guns, swords, and parts to use." Ruby stated as she loaded the gun with bullets. "Ok so ready to get started?" She asks.

"Sure" Jaune stated glad to have Ruby around to help him.

(-)-(-)-

The two were the only ones at a shooting range on campus, Jaune was holding the gun and aiming it at a bull's eye.

 **"Bang!" "Bang!"**

Both shots missed the target comepletley.

Jaune sighed expecting this. "Yeah, see Ruby, there's no way I can use a gun." He said matter of factly.

"Oh don't be such a Weiss." Ruby said the name instead of sourpuss, she then took the gun from his hands. "Here, I'll show you." She stood where Jaune was standing and put both hands on the pistol. "First hold your breath, eyes on the target and pull the trigger." She stated as she took her shot.

 **"Bang!"**

It hit in the center of the practice target, a perfect bullseye. The little red riding hood then turned to Jaune. "See?" She asks and hands him the gun.

Jaune nodded and took the gun from her hands and did as he was told. "Hold your breath, aim, and shoot." He did so and hit close to the bullseye.

"There better." Ruby stated with her smile. "Now with a little practice you can use it whenever you're too far to use your sword."

The knight turned to Ruby and nodded with a smile. "Thanks Ruby, but do you think you can help me get my aim as good as yours."

Ruby returned the smile and nodded. "Yup" She said popping the P sound. "Here, you're stance isn't right." She said as she grasped his arms and tried to position them right. "Here, this can help you with any recoil."

"Like this?"

"No, shoulders straight."

"Ok so like this." Jaune said as he straightened up a bit with Ruby still holding his shoulders.

"That's it." Ruby stated still holding his shoulders for reasons she doesn't know, but then she slipped. "Whoops!" The girl tripped and fell accidentily pushing Jaune down with her. "Sorry!"

"Ohh" Jaune held his head in pain. "It's fine."

"Ahem!"

Jaune and Ruby heard a coughing noise from behind and turned around to see Yang standing there with her arms crossed, and a mean look in her eyes.

"Yang, I thought you'd be asleep." Ruby said not noticing the harsh look Yang was giving or Jaune's face going pale.

"I woke up early today, because someone left their scroll behind and left the alarm on." She stated holding Ruby's scroll up.

The younger sister laughed lightly scratching the back of her head. "Oh sorry sis, is that why you look so angry?"

"Oh no Ruby, I just don't like what I'm seeing."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked naive to the situation.

Jaune giving a frightened look, whispered. "Ruby, I think she's talking about the situation right now."

Ruby looked down and realized she was sitting on top of Jaune, immediately she blushed and stood up. "Eep! Sorry!" She stated and then realized the danger as she looked back to Yang who was staring angrily at Jaune. "Um Yang it's not-"

"Sooo Jauney boy, you're pretty brave, I didn't think you'd have the balls to hit on my sister." Yang stated as she started cracking her knuckles much to Jaune's fear. "But you might not have any for long." She threatened as her hair started.. glowing?

Jaune immediately stood up and placed his hands up defensively. "Wait, wait, hold on a second Yang." He pleaded as he was backing away as Yang stepped closer and closer to him. "It's a misunderstanding, I can explaaaain!" He was grabbed and pushed against the wall hard as a crack was formed behind him, if it weren't for his aura he'd be flattened, he looked into Yang's eyes to see that they were replaced from usual lavender to fire red.

"Go ahead explain why my sister was on top of you." Yang demanded as she cocked other her fist back, ready to pummel him into oblivion. "Or I'll just beat it out of you."

Jaune couldn't say anything as he was becoming more and more afraid of Yang.

"Wait, Yang it wasn't what you were thinking." Ruby tried to plead to her big sister. "I was teaching Jaune a stance to use when shooting, but when he couldn't get it right I had to help him with it, then I tripped, then he fell and then you came in and , and that's how it happened so please put the fist down."

Yang looked to Ruby and then back to Jaune. The buxom blonde chuckled letting go of Jaune as he hit the floor on his bottom. And then she laughed hard at the situation. "Oh, that's funny, you always were a clutz Ruby."

"Hey!"

"Well whatever." Yang then looked to Jaune who was starting to stand up. "Hey sorry about that Vomit Boy, for a second I actually thought you were that kind of guy."

Jaune nodded still shaken up from Yang's anger. "N-no worries, I know the feeling." He said nodding.

"Good to hear." Yang stated as she slapped Jaune's shoulder and he held it in pain. "Alright, you guys can go back to whatever you were doing, I'm going back to bed." She said yawning and tossing Ruby's scroll to her. "And Ruby, don't leave without your scroll." She scolded.

"Sorry" Ruby apologized as Yang was walking out of the shooting range, she then sighed. "That was close you alright Jaune?"

Jaune sighed in responce as he collected his bearings. "Yeah, oh man, I thought she couldn't get angrier than that time that guy cut one strand of her hair." He said remembering that poor student who actually managed to get to her hair in a sparring match, he was in a body cast for a while after that.

"That's nothing, you should have seen her when one of her friends was picking on me." She shivered as she remembered.

The knight shook his head and sighed. "Your sister scares me."

"Yeah she scares a lot of people, but hey enough about that, let me show you that stance again."

As the Ruby was mentoring Jaune how to use the gun, Yang was next to the door way on the other side listening on them. The yellow themed girl smiled that Ruby was finally able to make a friend, her younger sister was finally getting out of her shell, who knew such a dork would be her first friend. And also if the two of them were to end up together then she'd probably be ok with it... unless she finds out he was playing dumb, then he won't be able to try that on any girl chuckled as she went back to her dorm hoping to finish her beauty sleep.

* * *

 **Here we go with my next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And also I hope you Lancaster fans as well. Originally I wanted to give Jaune a bow but, then I thought that Ruby likely has not used one and therefore couldn't use one, so I thought she'd make a good teacher to help Jaune learned how to shoot.**

 **Perhaps in my next fic he will receive a bow and arrows, but for now he'll rely on a typical pistol when fighting at a distance. Let me know what ya'll think of that, and don't worry he might receive a much better weapon later you never know.**

 **Now Reviews.**

 **SaintMichael95: If you had read past the prologue you'd know it wasn't pointless since he now has two teachers at night and one for the mornings to teach him how to use a gun. Not to mention he's become more friendly with Blake when in canon they've never shared a syllable together. Pointless? I think not. Also he's going to get them back, so I think you were a little quick to judge but, either way I hope you find a fic that suits your tastes.**

 **Bookeater-otaku: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. So many people use Cardin for bashing I wanted to do something different.**

 **snowyass1n: He's them getting back. And also I love Tommorow And Never Again, it's my favorite on going RWBY fic, they just never restored Jaune's memories when it would have mattered, regardless of the diverse from canon. I know I told you in a PM, I just wanted to say this for anyone else reading your review. As for Jaunedice, I felt that it needed to happen, like it was boring but was necessity so everyone knows that we're passed it, you know? And to give a hint to what Cardin was doing before the time loop. I hope to see you review again.**

 **theycallmebeanz: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I got tired of all the bashing he gets.**

 **Mizu Ryujin: Thank you, glad you liked it.**

 **FF8cerebus: Glad you did, and also you'll see, itll be a long, and hilarious road. Hopefully entertaining.**

 **patleon909: I'm glad you did, I hope to add some moments with them again soon.**

 **IWEYC: I know, I felt like it needed to happen though and I couldn't just summarize it. Maybe I could have done better, and I have no excuse for such mediocre work. I hope this chapter was better.**

 **Guest:I don't know if you're reading this but... what does clith mean? And what do you mean copy and paste, I didn't copy anyone else's chapter and made it mine. Did you mean Cliche, I can't tell. Guest I'll never know since you already dropped this story... at the prologue. Oh well, hope you find a fic more to your tastes.**

 **Well, that's it, if this is your first read of my fic and you're enjoying it, please review, favorite and follow. I'll add next week either way, it's just motivation for me.**

 **Have an awesome day. :)**


	11. How To Make A Dragon Laugh

**Alright guys here I am with the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **How To Make A Dragon Laugh**

Jaune was nervous today, ok that's not exactly unusual, but he had an extremely good reason. The knight was in combat class, normally he was perfectly calm about it. He'd be fighting either Cardin who challenged him whenever Professor Goodwitch offered him a chance to pick his opponent. Surprisingly he's won every fight against him so far, also he'd fight other hunters in his year, none of his friends... until today.

Now which of his friends, who are probably leagues above him would be selected to fight him?

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's shoulder before he was coming to the stage. "Jaune, you'll be fine, just try you're best."

The hooded knight looked to Pyrrha chuckling nervously. "Ya think so, cause I don't think so." He admitted.

"Of course we do." Weiss agreed at his other side. "You may have a small chance at victory should you remember our training sessions." The ice maiden encouraged. "Of course I will not be able to cheer for you this time, I hope you understand."

Jaune gulped and looked to Weiss. "I know Weiss, but thanks anyway." He was wondering how hospitalized he'll be at the end of this.

"Hey yo vomit boy!"

He looked at the stage seeing his opponent, Yang Xiao Long waiting for him throwing a few practice punches.

"Quit your stalling and get over here already!" She shouted as she used a finger motioning him to come. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting." She said with an excited smile.

Jaune sighed knowing how this was going to end, with him face first on the floor but shrugged it off. Sure Yang's a friend, but the way she fights is rather brutal. Every spar she's went through ended with more than half of her opponents going to the infirmary, and those were the lucky ones! "Ok" The knight said to himself as he trudged to the arena, but first he looked to Ruby. "Any advice?"

"Just don't say anything about her weight, and avoid cutting the hair." Ruby whispered. "You remembered right?"

He nodded. "Right" He said as he continued walking worried for his safety, he was in the stage and looked to Yang who was still shadow boxing with a smile.

"Chin up Vomit Boy, it won't be so bad losing you're wining streak to me." She said with a wink.

Jaune gulped and looked to the referee. "Professor Goodwitch, don't you think I'm not ready to fight someone like Yang?"

Professor Goodwitch looked at the list. "I believe that you are ready for a battle with someone of Team RWBY's caliber, given that you have proven yourself among the top tier of students." She stated as she looked through a list of Jaune's matches all of them ending with victories.

The knight was shocked when he heard that, a top tier in the first years? That was something he never expected to get, hell he thought it was lucky that he wasn't last place on the roster, but this? He shook his head and looked to the witch. "There must be some mistake, I mean sure I've won every fight I've been in, but weren't those just luck?"

"There is no such thing Mr. Arc, and if it was it would have run out by now."

"Ok, but can't you have me fight someone other than Yang, like Ren, Blake, Ruby, Weiss,"

"Everyone else in the first year tier have already and their match ups for today Mister Arc, Miss Xiao Long is the only one who has not sparred as of today."

"But"

"Ahem!" Yang feigned a coughing noise to get his attention, she crossed her arms and frowned. "Jaune, just shut up and get ready." She ordered getting fed up with the knight's stalling. "If it makes you feel any better I'll hold back for you."

Ruby from her seat shouted. "She's lying she doesn't know how to."

"Anyway" The yellow themed girl ignored Ruby's calling. "Man up already, you're not getting out of this." She stated as she cracked her knuckles, making Jaune frightened a bit. "Besides, I've been wanting to see how good you'd do against me." She said with a wink.

Jaune sighs and took out his sword and shield. 'Ok, ok, remember how she fights.' The knight thought back to the many battles she won, unfortunately all he can think of is that she punches, he has no familiarity in hand to hand. 'I'm dead.'

Professor Goodwitch looked between the two fighters. "Now that that's out of the way, you all know the rules by know." She raised her hand up. "Begin!" She then stepped out of the stage and aura bars showed above.

The battle started and Jaune already starting holding his shield up, Yang runs his way with her right fist cocked back and slams it against the shield. The impact was strong enough to push Jaune back, if it weren't for his large aura reserves, nearly indestructible shield, and his stance which was corrected countless times by Weiss and Pyrrha, he'd be flat on his back already.

Yang was surprised that she didn't cause too much damage with her first punch but didn't let it distract her as she threw more against his shield, she then stopped as the shield was being thrusted towards her face, the sun dragon raises her arms up blocking the bash. When she placed them down she sees Jaune's sword going for a slash, she ducks underneath the strike and throws a hard left against his stomach causing him to keel over. "Hey Jaune." She says loud enough for everyone to hear. "I see you've." With her right hand she uppercuts him sending him to the air and falling flat on his back. "fallen for me." She stated looking around the audience for everyone. "Get it?"

Her response was a loud groan from all around her. The boxer growled. "No one at this school has any tastes." She shouted in annoyance, and then she heard a bang noise and felt pressure against her stomach, causing her to place a hand on it. "Wha-" She looked to Jaune was getting up with a pistol aimed at her. "Oh, was wondering when you were gonna pull that out." She stated as the small pain subsided.

Jaune shook his head. "Still getting the hang of this." The knight stated as he pulled the trigger multiple times.

Yang may not be as fast as Ruby but her reaction time is fast enough to dodge bullet after bullet, she gets closer to Jaune as he keeps firing bullet after bullet, as she got within her striking distance Jaune quickly put the pistol in it's hoister on his right and took out his sheathe hanging on his left side and immediately pressed it's button to form the shield blocking Yang's fist staggering him back.

"Come on Jauney boy, I'm barely trying." She complained as she jumped over him.

Jaune turned around only to meet a solid straight to his face sending him flying back again and hitting the ground. The knight quickly got up to see Yang chuckling. Yeah he was dead meat. He looked at the aura meters noting that he only managed to slightly damage Yang's aura by a meter by a tiny sliver from that gunshot he landed while she was distracted, however when she was ready Yang was simply too agile to hit, up close is suicide. What can he do? Yang is an extremely great brawler when she's focused, but what about when she's angry? No that would be suicide, he'd be on the floor bleeding. But what other chance does he have? Ok, he just has to get her mad, easy she has a short temper, but he can't just insult her, and he prefers not to cut her hair given that would definitely end with him in a body cast, and he would never insult a person's weight. Ok if you can't make her angry then what can you do?

"Come on Jaune , get up already, you don't have to be so down." Yang punned and looked around. "Get it guys?"

The crowd again groaned much to her annoyance.

Yang growled that again she wasn't getting anyone to laugh at her puns.

Jaune's question was immediately answered with that, he gulped. 'I hope this doesn't end the way I think it is.'

The sun dragon shook her head irritated that no one found her puns funny, she always came up with the best puns how can no one laugh.

"Hey Yang."

The girl turned to see Jaune getting a knee up, she smiled to him. "What's up Lover Boy, giving up already?" She taunted. "Man you can take a lot more punches then some other students."

"Yeah" Jaune states as he stands up and gets to his stance. "I guess you can my aura is my only souloution."

Yang's eyes widened as she heard that and started to chuckle as the audience groaned. "Hehehe, good one Lover Boy." She legitimately found that funny, she stopped her laughter and charged at him still smiling at his pun, she threw a punch as Jaune had his shield up blocking it. She tried going around however he kept blocking every one of her strikes.

Jaune kept getting pushed back with each hit, he was starting to go numb as his aura reserves were weakening, he had to think of another pun to distract. "Hey Yang ever try eating a clock?"

The yellow themed girl raised an eyebrow as she kept throwing punches. "Huh?"

"I have and it's very time consuming,"

Yang stopped throwing punches and started giggling. "Hehehe" The blonde girl then held her stomach. "Hahahahaha good one!" She yelled as she laughed.

'Now!' Jaune yelled in his mind and bashes his shield.

"Huh?" Yang still laughing sees a shield getting closer until hitting her face causing her to stumble backward. "Wha" She was then slashed multiple times by Jaune's sword, she came out of her stupor and starting blocking with her Ember Celica or swaying the attacks. She then threw another punch that hit his shield. "Oh I see what you're doing." She said as she kept throwing punch after punch.

"You do?" He asks as he keeps avoiding all her strikes.

"Yeah real cute." Yang said as she kept throwing punches, she managed to force Jaune's shield back and threw a hard left against his face sending him sliding on the stage. "But that wasn't." She said as she got back to her stance.

Jaune quickly smiled. "Well then I guess, this will be my final stand." He stood up hoping that terrible pun somewhat affected her.

Yang giggled a bit but shook her head and ran at him throwing more punches at him. "Stop, that's fighting dirty." She said giggling as she kept throwing more and more punches at him.

The knight couldn't help but blush as it was kinda cute how Yang was giggling but he stopped and went back to his verbal assault. "What are you talking about, I can't be fighting dirty, I took a shower today."

The boxer couldn't help but giggle more at his puns. "Stop!" She yelled as she was having trouble concentrating, her strikes were getting less and less focused.

"Ya know, you and I should work together on these puns, since were both blondes I know what we'll call ourselves." He staggered from another hard punch. "The Blonderhood." A punch stopped just a centimeter away from his face blowing wind blowing in his face, and shotgun blast hit his face forcing him on his back, he held his face in pain as he got up and sees Yang laughing and holding her stomach. He sighs holding his in pain and takes out his pistol, shooting multiple bullets at Yang's stomach and face.

Yang was just laughing hysterically, she was being shot at but she just couldn't concentrate as she was too busy laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Blonderhood, that's good! HAHAHAHA!"

Jaune looked at the aura meters and Yang was starting to get to get below half of her aura. All he has to do is keep shooting until she runs out and he'll win. He couldn't believe it, he was going to win, with a weird strategy he just came up with, and against Yang of all people.

The sun dragon tried to get herself together but was still laughing at all his below blonde's jokes, she still laughed even as a small strand of hair fell in front of her face... wait what? She stops immediately.

Jaune stopped shooting when he sees Yang has calmed down and put the gun in it's hoister and brought out his shield. 'That was too sudden what' He sees a small strand of hair fall to the ground. "Oh so close." He states knowing what's coming.

"You" Yang's body started to shake as she squeezed her fists to crack her knuckles. "You bastard!" She yells as she runs at Jaune at superhuman speeds.

"Mom" Jaune says behind his shield as Yang charges at him with red eyes and shining hair. And with one hit he blacked out.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune awoke with his vision swimming, he sat up and immediately grabbed his head. "Oww" He looks around to see Pyrrha, Nora and Ren around him.

Ren was the first to speak. "He's awake."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted and grabbed his shoulders. " Are you alright?"

The knight only groaned as he rubbed his face. "I feel like a train just ran me over." He stated and looked at his friends. "Hey what happened, last thing I remember was.. Yang running at me." He said slowly realizing what happened. "Oh I lost didn't I."

"Yes,but you fought well." Pyrrha encouraged and chuckled. "And with a rather unorthodox strategy."

Nora chirped in. "Yeah, it was funny, no punny, get it?" She shouted and then looked to Ren before anyone could answer. "Hey Renny, let's start our own comedy duo like Jaune and Yang."

Ren merely sighed hoping this wouldn't be the start of something new.

Jaune groaned as he kept rubbing his head. "I'm fun, just, my head hurts a bit much, how long was I out?"

"A few hours, you missed all your classes for today."

"Oh, well that's one bright side." Jaune said chuckling, he and the others heard a JNPR turned to see Yang standing against the door way.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure I didn't break you." Yang said to Jaune as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, she noticed and looked to Pyrrha. "Easy Cereal Girl, was only joking." She said calmly, it seemed to quil Pyrrha's anger as her eyes got to normal, she then looked to Jaune. "You alright?"

"Yeah.. just a bit dizzy." Jaune said rubbing his head. "Sorry about the hair."

"It's fine but remember." Yang began pointing a finger at him. "You can ruin my shoes, but do NOT mess with the hair." She said as she waved a hand through it, and then pointed at him. "Got it?"

Jaune immediately nodded knowing how scary she can be. "Yeah"

"Good, oh and sorry for you know... knocking you out." Yang apologized. "But hey your the first student I fought and haven't broke any bones." She said remembering how hard his aura was to penetrate.

"It's ok and that's good I suppose." Jaune said to himself looking more to the bright side. "I seriously thought I would break all of my bones against you."

"Well you marrowly escaped that possibility." Yang punned causing everyone in the room to groan. "Oh come on, I saw you guys laughed at Jaune's puns but not mine?" She asked and sighed, she then looked to Jaune and quickly put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey Jaune, how about we form that comedy act you were talking about?"

"W-what" Jaune shook his head. "Yang, that was to distract you, I didn't really mean that."

"I know, but you came up with some of the funniest I've ever heard, come on it'll be pun-tastic" Everyone groaned, the rest of JNPR started leaving the room. "Oh come on!" She then looked to Jaune. "Jaune, help a girl out will you?"

"Yang, I only came up with random ones at the top of my head, I wasn't even thinking." He said and watched as his team was leaving. "Guys don't leave me here with her."

Pyrrha looked to Jaune sympathetically. "Sorry Jaune, but Ren needs me to help pick up some syrup and keep her from drinking it all.. again." She then started walking away. "I'm sorry!"

"Guys!" Jaune shouted but Yang merely brought Jaune closer to her.

"Come one Lover Boy, I'm sure we'll have a pun-derful time here."

Jaune groaned hoping to get away from Yang soon. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Yang merely laughed in response. "Seriously though where did you come up with those, there's no way you came up with those on the spot."

"Well I did I" He stopped and paused staring downward. "I"

"Jaune?" Yang asked and looked to her right. "What do I have something on my arm or something?" She asked holding her right arm.

The knight shook his head and scratched his head. "No, no, just." For some reason he couldn't help but gaze at that arm. "How's your arm, I'm told my shield is made of some tough stuff."

"Oh it's fine." Yang said holding her hand. "Not just your shield but your aura too, your like a tank." She says as she playfully punched his arm. "But don't worry about it, anyway, you got to tell me how you learned those awesome puns."

"Well" Jaune was hoping that she'd drop this subject but ended up saying the first thing in his head. "I was cheering up a friend of mine who wasn't well." He said unexpected that came out of his mouth.

"Oh" Yang felt awkward when he told her this, she sees the look in his eyes, it must be a sad thing to think about, she released him and put a hand through her hair. "Well, this friend of yours is fine now right?"

The knight looked at her and gave a weak smile."Yeah, yeah, she's fine now." He told her not sure why he said it. "But anyway, how about we pun this to rest for now ok?"

Yang laughed at Jaune's pun and stood up. "Whatever you say, I'm glad to have fought you Jaune, it was pun." She said laughing at her own pun and began walking out the door.

Jaune chuckled as she left and wondered, just what was that. When he stared at her arm, it felt wrong. Why though? He held his head. "Maybe she did give me a concussion." He groaned as he held his head in pain. 'Just another headache... I hope.'

 **So I thought I'd show you guys Jaune's limit, while he is stronger than other students in his year, he is still by no means the top hunter in training. Against people like Yang, Ruby, or other main characters he still has little chance of wining. He only managed to land a few hits on Yang due to distracting her with puns, which I thought would give him a leg up.**

 **Of course he still lost, because he accidentally made her lose a strand of hair, but you get the idea, physically, he is still behind his friends in terms of power and skill.**

 **I thought this would also be a nice light hearted chapter, you know aside from Jaune staring at Yang's arm.**

 **I fucking hate Adam, I hope Yang get's a robot arm in Volume 4, and uses it to beat Adam to a bloody pulp! And while she's add it tear off Mercery's legs and beat him to death with them. Emerald take her eyes out, so she never tricks anyone into killing another character like Penny, or lock up Yang! And Cinder, ohhh make her suffer!**

 **I'm sorry whenever I think of Yang's missing limb, I just want to see Adam die, and Cinder with her little trio. I fucking hate them for making Yang lose her arm, making her depressed, killing Penny and Pyrrha. But that's what makes them good villain, or a misunderstood anti-hero, with him wanting faunus equality and all that.**

 **That's one of the many reasons you gotta love about RWBY though, it has sooo many villains you love to hate. Or think their misunderstood, if that's your thing.**

 **But enough of that sad episode that took away RWBY's happy tune, let's get on with the review responses.**

 **Lkjfdsa321- Thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **GhostHornet- That was one of my ideas prior, but the problem was I'd have to find someone to teach him, and I don't know if RWBY ever wielded a crossbow in her life, so I might have to create an OC to, that's why I gave him a gun, so she can teach him, if he were to get a bow or crossbow, I'm not sure who could teach him. But who knows later in the fic he might use a weapon that seems more his style, for now, he will rely on the pistol Ruby handed him.**

 **FF8cerebus- That was the point, not only is Jaune stronger due to muscle memory before the time loop, but he's also gaining more and more teachers due to interacting with them in a positive light, I got Pyrrha to teach him because he wanted to get stronger, I got Weiss to teach him due to finding out that she's sympathetic to him and dealing with a similar situation, and now Ruby because their best friends. I'm not sure if I can give him another teacher, meh well see, this fic is far from over anyway.**

 **Guest: Will do, I try to update weekly.**

 **IWEYC: To each his own, I thought she might be if she caught her sister in a situation. But I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, hope you enjoyed this one as well, and of course I'll understand if you didn't.**

 **Also he might have been able to use a gun before the time loop. Didn't want to say anything to give too much away, also I'm trying to give less foreshadowing than I was in the beginning.**

 **BBWulf: Thank you.**

 **patleon909- Thank you, it's hard for me to write light hearted chapters without fighting, I guess that's what happens when your first fic is a DBZ one. Anyway yeah I thought he might want to use one since he'd have a hard time against an enemy who prefers long distance.**

 **ArytomXIII- Yeah Tomorrow and Never Again made time travel seem kinda pointless, still one of the best RWBY fics written, and ironically the best time travel fic in my opinion. Of course here he'll regain his memories back, slowly, hopefully he gets it back when it matters.**

 **Anyway, this was just his starting sidearm, eventually that may change. Well see. I'm glad you liked his interactions, it's kinda sad that we never saw Jaune interacting much with anyone besides his team, besides Weiss and Ruby. But team RWBY are the stars of the show, so it's only natural that he's the underdog. I have more interactions planned before the plot so I hope you enjoy for the ride.**

 **HavenofUmbar- I'm up for opinions but until you list reasons why Pyrrha should die I'm going to assume that you're a troll looking to enrage people by saying you hope Pyrrha dies. And I wouldn't put your hopes up here. So sorry, but you'll get no reactions here, bye.**

 **Ok so that's all the reviews, if this is you're first time reading my fic and you liked what you read please Review, Fav, Follow, I'll continue either way, it's just a nice bonus for me knowing people like my work.**

 **As usual have an awesome day. :)**


	12. Struggle Of Lost Memories

**Ok guys, ya wanna know why I haven't updated in two weeks? Here's why.**

 **I wasn't busy, I just went on vacation meeting up with my childhood friend for one week, I was planning on updating while I was there, but I spent so much time apart from him that I wanted to spend the week just hanging out with him, because I haven't seen him for over a year and it was great seeing him again.**

 **And then I got lazy. Really, after not updating just one week, I got too comfortable and didn't really feel like writing. I am disgusted with myself right now, that I let laziness get in the way of my writing, I'd be fine if I was actually busy, but I really wasn't and have no excuse for not updating on my weekly schedule that i planned out.**

 **So I am so sorry, for not updating, I know it's a pain when one of your favorite stories doesn't have a consistent update schedule. Most RWBY fanfics don't have them because they are busy, or they got writers block and couldn't come up with something for their story.**

 **But anyway I'm back, I'm gonna try to be consistent with my updates and I won't let laziness get in my way again.**

 **So here you guys go, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Struggle Of Lost Memories**

It was Friday after class and Team RWBY was planning to head for the docks to see the preparations for the Vytal Festival and to greet the other student's arrival. Of course Blake knew that Weiss merely wanted to spy on the competition for the upcoming tournament so she can get ahead of them. Not that it mattered to her ,she had other plans anyway.

Blake looked to her teammates. "I can't come to the docks today, sorry."

Weiss shook her head. "I don't think so, we all should be there as representatives of Beacon to welcome the students coming for the Vytal festival."

"Or to spy on the competition." The disguised faunus asked with a smirk.

The snow haired girl tried coming up with something to defend herself, she couldn't so she merely replied with. "You can't prove that."

Blake sighed. "Look I have something really important to take care of alright?"

Ruby decided to intervene. "Come on Weiss, we'll still go with you."

Yang gave off an irritated sigh. "Do I have to?"

The girl in red and black whispered to Yang. "Yes Yang, this is the first time I've seen Weiss happy, if we go with her maybe she'll stop being so mad at us."

"I doubt that." The yellow themed girl replied.

Blake fought off a chuckle being able to hear their whispers, she then turned to Weiss. "I'll catch up, I'll try to make it quick alright?"

With a sigh Weiss replied. "Very well, but be back with haste, I prefer we all welcome the students coming from Vacuo."

"Right" Blake said sarcastically and smirked as she replies. "Just takes notes on what they can do if I get held up."

The white haired heiress tried to defend herself from what she was really doing but she stopped herself as Ruby and Yang were laughing at her attempts, she gave a glare to them only that for them to pretend to whistle innocently, she turned back to Blake and whispered. "Fine"

The ninja of the group nodded and walked away as the rest of RWBY were making there way to the docks. She indeed had something to do today, it may take awhile but there was something that's been bothering her. Jaune, now she wasn't exactly uneasy about the boy anymore after they met in town, it's just that she has to know how he knew her heritage. She's confident that he wasn't a spy, no she would have seen through him. Also it was the way he held himself, he didn't look like the kind of guy who despised faunus, she would have known. Today she was going to ask him how he knew, she won't spy on him like last time.

She was going to talk to him, hopefully when he was alone, from what she heard of Weiss, Jaune was free on Fridays. Hopefully he won't play dumb, right? She was going to find out.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune was happy, why? Because it was another day for him to relax. Just him some comics, snacks, and video games. Weiss decided that she would call off studying and training on Fridays along with Saturdays, now he only has to talk her out of training on Sundays and he'll be happy. The knight was about to get out of his dorm room and was planning to head into town to buy the latest games, he was grateful that he saved up on lien.

The knight opened the door and gave a look of surprise to see the B of team RWBY standing there with her hand raised in a knocking gesture. "Blake?"

Blake quickly put her hand down and tried to give a friendly smile. "Jaune, um hi, I was just." She was tripping on her words not used to talking to him. "I uh"

"Were you looking for Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"No, I-I was looking for you actually."

"Oh" The blonde replied with a chuckle. "Well what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." Blake suggested.

"About what?" Jaune asked confused.

"Um" The disguised Faunus looked over Jaune's shoulder. "Are you alone in your dorm?"

Jaune nodded. "Everyone's just doing their own thing today."

"Can we talk inside now?" She asked looking to the hallway for anyone listening in. "It's important."

The young knight slowly nods. "Ok" He says as he pulls the door open. "Just come on in."

Blake nodded and walked inside, she releases a breath getting herself ready. She had to know now, she couldn't ask for a better time to find out then now. She hears the door closed behind her and turns around with a straight face.

Jaune chuckled nervously not used to being around Blake much. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

The cat faunus put a hand on her other arm and sighed. "Well.." She began nervously not sure how to put this. "There's something I need to know."

"Know what?"

Blake took a breath and let it out, she looked him in the eyes. "How did you know?"

Jaune was comepletley confused of this, he gave a questioning gaze and asked. "What do you mean, know about what?"

The cat faunus watched his features carefully, no nervousness when he asked, that either means he doesn't know what she meant. From what she knew he never lies, and she just knew that he wouldn't, she takes a deep sigh. "About this." She said as she put a hands on her bow and began to untie it, she undid it revealing two cat ears.

Jaune's eyes widened when he saw the extra set of animal ears, this felt like quite the surprise. "Cat ears, so.. you are a faunus." This part felt less surprising to him, he thought she was when he first saw her.

Blake nodded and caught on to what he heard. "Yeah... you were right about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when we met?" Blake asked. "Before initiation started?"

Jaune thought back to the morning before initiation when she met him in the hall. "Yeah?"

"I heard what you said?"

"Heard what?"

"Don't you remember?" Blake asked and pointed to her ears. "You said that I don't look like a faunus." She stated calmly.

Jaune thought back and remembered that was what he said, though he's not sure why he said it.

"That implies that you knew and you found out from an outside source, so Jaune." She explained. "If you found out from someone else, then please tell me." She begged.

The knight sees genuine worry in Blake's eyes, he felt bad for not being able to come up with an answer. He thought back to anything, how he could have known about Blake being a faunus, he sighs only having one answer, one that he was sure that she was going to hate. "I uh" He hesitated but sighed deciding that this was the only answer he can come up with. "I guessed."

Blake raised an eyebrow, and gave a look of disbelief. "You... guessed?"

Jaune thought harder but couldn't think of any other explanation so he continued with it. "Yeah" He said sheepishly.

The black cat looked at Jaune in the eyes and shook her head. "Jaune" She began with a warning tone. "This is not a game."

The knight took an unconscious step back and gulped. "I.. I know." He admitted. "But it's true."

Blake shook her head. "That's a lie, Jaune." She took a few steps forward as he backed away. "You said that I don't look like a faunus, so you had to have found out from an outside source so how did you know?"

Jaune kept taking steps back until he hit a wall, Blake stopped right in front of him with narrowed eyes. "Blake I know it sounds dumb but it's true, when I saw you somehow I just thought you were a faunus, and I don't know why." He spoke honestly

She looked with a harder gaze, looking for any nervous facial features across his face, she sees none and decides to press further. "You couldn't have just guessed it." She spoke with a strict tone. "How can I trust you that this is true."

"I" The knight began and then froze off for a second. There was a way he can get her to trust him, he just hopes that this doesn't come back to bite him. "Ok, look, you don't trust me, I understand that." He stated. "So how about this, I tell you something about me that no one else knows."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Look" He began. "I got into Beacon with" He hesitated. "With forged transcripts."

"What?" Blake asked with surprised look in her eyes.

Jaune nodded quickly. "Yeah" He admitted. "I got my hands on some forged transcripts, and, and I lied."

Blake shook her head. "That can't be true." She stated. "I've seen you fight, there's no way you needed to cheat."

"No really." Jaune admitted. "I actually have a copy of them, you can take a look at the school it says I went to and see that my name isn't on their database." He said as he grabbed his scroll and put the transcript on display. "Here, Atlas Academy, take a look."

Blake looked at the forge transcript and back to Jaune.

"Now" Jaune began. "Now you know something about me, look I won't say anything, no one told me anything, so please just trust me." He stated, and opened his mouth but again hesitated. "It's a lot to ask for so if you don't, go to Ozpin right now and tell him about my transcripts."

Blake looked at the scroll and took it out of his hand and looked at it, she then looked to him. "Why tell me this?" She asked.

"Because, Blake, even though we haven't really hung out much, I'd like to be your friend." He said honestly. "If you really don't trust me, go to Ozpin and tell him to look at my transcripts."

Blake looks into Jaune's eyes and then back to the scroll, her eyes shift to a soft gaze, she remembers that time she stalked him for info. From what she saw, he was just a likable dorky goofball who wouldn't be a danger to anyone. When he said that he doesn't know how he knew... could it be true? No she knew it couldn't be true... but why would he trust her with this secret? She looked to Jaune and handed him the scroll.

Jaune slowly moved his hand on hers and took back his scroll. The knight looked into her amber eyes.

The cat girl sighed as she put her bow back on, she started to walk away towards the door, she grabbed the door knob but turned her head to face Jaune who had a sad look on his face. "Jaune... I'm going to trust you this time." She began. "I still think your hiding something from me." She explained, she sees fear in his eyes. "But you're secret's safe with me, as long as mine is safe with yours." She said and sees him nod. "See you later." She finished as she opened the door and left.

Jaune watches her leave and slides down against the wall until he was sitting down. The knight shook his head, he raised more questions against himself, how did he know Blake was a Faunus? Where did those puns he used on Yang come from? Why does everything here seem so familiar? Why do some of the days he's had since he's been here seem so familiar, yet at the same time that they shouldn't have happened the way they did. Why? Jaune squeezed his eyes shut and held his head as a painful sensation filled him. "Gah!"

The knight let his head hit the floor as he felt a major migraine assault him. He starts seeing a rush of images, like a movie going fast forward in his head. It was mind boggling, nothing made sense. Why was he seeing all this?

He shook his head and stood up. "Looks like I'm not going out today." He said cringing as he walked his way to his bed and let himself fall into it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep off his headache.

(-)-(-)-

Blake walked through the halls of Beacon sighing, she felt guilty for what she did to Jaune. Clearly the boy was a goofball like she thought, he was harmless, why did she have to pressure him to talk? The only way it could have been worse was if she had Gambol Shroud at his throat. Part of her wanted to apologize but she couldn't, she knew that he was hiding something. After all he couldn't have just guessed that she was a faunus, no one ever confronted her about her heritage, also how did he know? He seemed too clumsy, too gullible, too nice to try anything threatening.

But she can't just trust him, he knew she was a faunus from the moment he saw her, and he says he can't explain how he knew? But he revealed a secret about himself that would result in him getting him expelled. Why though? It makes no sense, if he really did wish to be friends with her then why couldn't he just tell her how he knew? A sigh escaped her lips. It doesn't matter, he may not even be on the same team but he knows enough about Jaune to know that her secret was safe. She has something on him now after all. Though she wishes that she knew for sure that she can trust him so she can apologize and not feel guilty anymore.

Blake decided that she would head to the docks like she promised Weiss, she can settle the matter with Jaune another time, for now she should focus on finding her team. The black themed girl sees Pyrrha walking her way.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted with her usual smile.

"Pyrrha" The cat girl replied, she then stopped when Pyrrha was in front of her. "Something you need?"

"Do you know if Jaune already left?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake was silent for a moment but answered anyway. "I'm sure he's still in the dorm." She replied.

Pyrrha nodded. "Thank you." She replied simply as she walked to the school.

The cat girl's watches the champion walk her way to the dorms and sighed. She knew enough about Pyrrha that she wouldn't be dumb enough to easily befriend someone who really was dangerous. "Maybe I should just trust him." She admitted with a sigh and shook her head. She headed for the dust plane that would take her to Vale and meet up with her teammates if they hadn't gone too far.

* * *

 **Ok so here we are with the next chapter, looks like Jaune is starting to have a horrible case of flashbacks. Now some of you are probably wondering why Blake doesn't comepletley trust him yet. Well when they had their little bonding session in one of the previous chapters, she still wanted to know how he knew she was a faunus, and if he knew anything else. They weren't necessarily friends but they were getting there still getting there.**

 **Ok so the reviewer who was being infuriated that Blake was so paranoid about Jaune. Sorry, I just don't see how she wouldn't be, I mean here you are thinking that your doing a good job hiding your secret, and then you find out that someone knows. Yes Ozpin knew, but he's the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and arguably the smartest person in Remnant. Yes Penny knew, but Blake wasn't aware that she knew. She hid this secret well enough to hide her heritage from every one of her peers, except for Jaune who is slowly regaining memories of a rather bleak looking future. If someone other than a well trained hunter knew her secret she would want to know how they knew and what else they knew.**

 **Also remember the way Jaune said it. "She doesn't look like a faunus." Think about it? That sounds like someone told her she was. I wanted to avoid explaining this but thought you'd put that in your review, so I decided to write this as a way to explain me know if you still don't understand and/or frustrated about Blake being suspicious of Jaune.**

 **Ok now that that's out of the way of the way time to respond to reviews.**

 **Tonytaker: thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Nevermound: Glad you enjoyed, and yes massive aura FTW.**

 **goddy80119: Yeah, and here too, he's going to start going through hell trying to make sense of why he's having these dreams. As for the shotgun, i don't know, like I said the he's only starting with the pistol, he may change it into something with more power in it in time.**

 **ExplodingKnuckler: Insert Sarcasm (Doesn't he have the best luck?) You were right about that crater face thing, I'm going to remove it right after I post this chapter. I guess I forgot about that. Hope you enjoy this knightshade moment, well at least it might be later, but it's progress right?**

 **FF8cerebus: Sorry, but Yang's meant to have the worse puns you can think of, but hey it was good that she laughed right? Well I hope you can handle another memory teaser, their gonna start wreaking havoc on him soon if it makes you feel any better.**

 **SweetieSpike: Jaune is stronger than he was in volume 3, but he's still behind top tier students such as Pyrrha and Yang. Perhaps everyone else, but he's no average huntsman, I mean, I'm not sure if even Pyrrha would qualify as average huntsman who graduated Beacon, but that's no reason to say that she's leaps beyond Yang. So no he's no average huntsman, he's just much, much stronger than he was in canon due to his experience before the time loop. If that makes any sense.**

 **ArantisRose: Yeah that's what I was going for, and now he's starting to realize that some things he knew don't make sense. He may just go insane with what's going on.**

 **IWEYC: Yeah, just writing that gave me a good mood and then a bad mood at the end of it. Yang might have told those puns before the time loop, or maybe someone was trying to cheer her up with puns that she would like, maybe you'll have to read more to find out.**

 **Yeah, i wasn't sure how anyone would react to Jaune actually finding a way to fight Yang, that may have been the most ridiculous fighting strategy, I showed any character using.**

 **As for the hair thing, your right, it is a cliche. But you know, some cliches are good and necessary. It's part of what makes Yang, Yang. I mean she also makes bad puns, which is a cliche because it's used over and over, but that's all a key factor in her personality, it's what makes her unique. You know what i mean, it needs to be included. Ok maybe the hair thing wasn't needed but it's still her thing, ya know?**

 **The overprotective sister cliche you mentioned definitely wasn't necessary and stereotyping though, that didn't need to happen. None the less I'm glad you enjoyed and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **patleon909: Yeah, Jaune can't win against Yang on the first try in any fanfic, that's a sign of someone trying to make him a gary stu. No he needs to work towards that, then maybe, just maybe, he'll compete with Yang, or even Pyrrha. But that's a far goal, I try to be honest with every character's capabilities, I hope I'm not exaggerating or lessening anyone here. I'm glad you enjoy that, and that you feel for my hate towards Adam. I hope Yang also gets an epic robot arm, that turns into a cannon, that'd be awesome, it'd be better than her sitting at home all depressed. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Ghosthornet: I'm glad I made your idea, I hope I do today too, or atleast the day you read this chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Well that's it for reviews, now if this is your first time reading, please review, fav, follow, I'll update either way, It'd just be a nice bonus for me.**

 **Ok so guys, sorry for the wait, I'm going back on the saddle, I swear, I'll have an update schedule, in fact I'll start now.**

 **Here it is.**

 **See you guys next week.**

 **There, there, I said it, I've committed to it, I already have my next chapter planned in my head. Since this chapter was late, I'll post the next one sooner if I can so I'm caught up, either way, expect the next chapter updated on time or early, I swear I have it planned. And I want to keep updating, because I love you guys, your part of what I enjoy about writing, I like your reviews whether they have insults, constructive criticism, or compliments, I love them all.**

 **Sorry, sorry, got emotional there. But seriously, I'll have your next chapter out on time or earlier, and I hope you'll look forward to it.**

 **Have an awesome day. :)**


	13. Measures Have Been Taken

**I made it, I'm here with the next chapter... ya know I haven't really done a Pyrrha chapter yet have I. Well I believe this should remedy that and perhaps the next chapter. This is sort of a Jaune x Pyrrha chapter as it does give them a moment, the primary focus is something else at the moment. You'll find out, anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Measures Have Been Taken**

Pyrrha was walking to her dorm, glad that her advertisement interview was cancelled, of course she didn't say that to her manager. Hopefully now she can spend time with Jaune, she's been feeling very distant from him lately. Hopefully Blake was right and he hadn't left his dorm. Vale was a big place and she's not sure if she could find him if he was in the city. She's been wanting to know Jaune for some time, and although her training sessions with him are nice she hasn't been getting to know him outside of training at all. Hopefully now this'll be the day.

The girl stood in front of her dorm room and took out her entry card. She took a deep breath and let it out. Nervousness was creeping out for some reason and she didn't even know why. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter, she's a four time champion, although it's distanced herself from people she was still proud of it, and she could damn well ask Jaune out on a date! A blush crept on her face at that thought. Did she think date? No! No, she just wanted to spend time with him... alone... with no training... or Weiss. Shaking her head she brought up her card to be scanned and entered the dorm room.

"Ok, ok, just say your... going out for pizza and you'd like to invite him." Pyrrha whispered to herself as she entered the room. "Yes, yes, that's perfectly normal, two friends spending time together." She was in the room and looked around to see no one in the room. 'Is he in the bathroom?' She thought until she see's a lump on Jaune's bed. The girl walked over to the bed and asked. "Jaune?"

The covers shook and out popped Jaune's head from the covers. Pyrrha sees the look at him, and he looked... terrible. Like he was in pain. "Oh, hey Pyrrha." Jaune greeted her.

"Jaune?" The 4 time champion asked wearing a concern look on her face. She walked over to her favorite knight and kneeled by his said. "What's wrong, you look... sick."

A sigh escaped his lips. "It sure feels that way."

The red head looked at her right hand and took off her gauntlet. She placed the bare hand against his forehead to feel it no hotter than her own. "You don't have a fever." She stated, her look of worry didn't waiver. "I think that you might have a migraine."

Jaune groaned as he turned to face his pillow. "I'm trying to sleep it off but it doesn't go away." The blonde said through the pillow. "Ohhh" Turning his head to her and seeing her worried face caused a pained guilt to him, he didn't like to see her worry. A smile formed on his face. "Thanks for worrying Pyrrha, but I'm fine." He said not wishing for her to waste time worrying him. "I'll sleep it off."

Pyrrha looked at him, she easily recognized that the smile he was giving was fake and she can't just leave her partner in pain. So the champion got up and out walked away out the door.

He smiled as he got the redhead to leave to enjoy her day, she had better things to do besides wasting time with him in bed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to force himself to sleep. However images passed through his head once again, he didn't know what it was, but he wished that it was just stop. It was causing him tremendous pain, what was he seeing? Why was he seeing this? The pain felt like it was just getting worse as he was internally begging over and over to make the pain stop. But then he felt pressure on his forehead, it was cold and refreshing. Curious he opened his eyes to see Pyrrha sitting by his bedside with her hand holding an ice pack to his forehead.

Pyrrha gave a comforting smile looking at her partner who was in pain, she then took out a white pill. "You should take this, it's a sleeping pill." Jaune sat up, took the medicine, put it in his mouth and took a sip of the water bottle. "This should help you sleep off the migraine, it might go away after a few hours of rest." She said worried about him, she took the water bottle out, putting the cap back on, she then placed her hand on the ice pack holding it against his head. "How do you feel?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, with a surprise look on his face, he was never expecting a girl to take care of him, hell he always thought no girl in their right mind would give him the time of day. A blush formed on his cheeks, he then yawned. "Better" He said starting to feel drowsy. "Thanks"

His partner smiled at him. "It's no problem, we're partners after all." She said gently putting her free hand against his cheek. "Now close your eyes." She said softly. "I'll change your ice pack every now and then."

The knight nodded, for some reason his partner was able to calm him and the sleeping pill was starting to take effect. Closing his eyes he felt like he was floating, with the ice pack on his head, his pain was eased by quite a bit and so he fell asleep.

Pyrrha watched as her knight was starting to sleep in comfort, that pained look is gone, he now adorned a smile that made Pyrrha want to hug the boy in his sleep. A blush crept up on her face, embarrassed at the thought, she then decided to wait to see find out if he's feeling better or not when he wakes up.

(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile Jaune was dreaming, he was standing on a grassy plain, with a farm and animals. The young man looked around to see his house by the family farm. "What am I doing back here?" He asked himself, he then started to walk through the grass until he heard children laughing, he stopped and turned to his right, to see something shocking.

It was a young blonde boy maybe seven, and he was out playing with 3 girls. It looked as though they we're playing tag.

"Come on Jaune!" One girl said giggling. "Catch me if you can!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll catch one of you, just you wait." The boy replied as they kept running.

Jaune sees the kids run up to him, only to phase right through him as if he was a ghost. The knight turned to see the kids playing happily. "I remember this, It's back home, playing with my first three little sisters." He said smiling as they played, he laughed as his younger self struggled to catch the three. "Hehe" He chuckles remembering that no matter who he tagged the three of them would always try to tag him as he was the only boy in their group.

"It's not fair!" The little Jaune yelled. "Why do you always have to gang up on me?" He asked with a pout.

"Aw come on, Jaune, you're the only boy and the oldest."

"That's still not fair!" He pouted, then a man came behind the young boy and put his hand on his head. The boy looked up to see the man. "Dad?"

The father looked down at the child and smiled. "What's the matter boy, you can't catch a few measly girls?"

The young boy growled. "It's not fair, they always tag me whenever I tag them."

"Hahaha, oh really?" The man said looking at the three girls who were looking at their feet feeling guilty. The man crouched down next to his son and put his hands on his shoulders, turning the young boy's head to him. "You gotta man up boy, trust me in a few years, you'll have to deal with at least one girl chasing after you."

"Huh?" The boy was too young to understand what he meant.

"Ahh don't worry about it." He said lightly hitting his shoulder. "You'll know when your older." He then stood up and gave a look to the girls that scared them. "In the meantime." He began with a smile. "I'll even up the plain field."

The youngest of the girls asked him. "What do you mean daddy?"

The father smiled. "Can't you girls tell, I'm it." He said forcing the girls to all run. "And I'm gonna get one of you!" The younger Jaune watched and laugh watching his dad chase his sisters.

The dream Jaune laughed as well, this was a time much happier, where his father was telling him that he'd be a better hunter than he was. The blonde then shakes his head as the vision faded leaving behind a gold road. Not knowing what else to do, the knight continued walking seeing all kinds of memories he knew like the back of his hand. Meeting his four other sisters for the first time, then came memories that he'd prefer to forget.

He frowned as he sees his father giving up on training him, him failing entrance exams for various academies, that would hopefully take him to a huntsman school. Then getting his forged transcripts and telling his parents that he got accepted into Beacon Academy, only for his parents to tell him not to be afraid to come back. He held back tears remembering the pain of his parent's disappointment.

It was after these memories that.. he started seeing strange things. He sees events unfold before him that had happened at Beacon, starting from when Ruby sneezed as dust came to her nose, creating an explosion, earning her the nickname he made up, Crater Face.

...

Wait a second... that's not how it happened, he stopped her from bumping into Weiss's luggage. So this didn't happen, and yet it seems so real.

Things get stranger as he sees more and more events entering his vision. The first few weeks of Beacon, everything from before and after initiation felt wrong. Him losing to Cardin countless times, asking Weiss out on dates only to be turned down, turning down Pyrrha's offer to train him after exposing how he got accepted into Beacon, and then accepting her to train him after... refusing to help a blackmailing Cardin's prank on Pyrrha. Then there was no waking up early, no learning how to use a fire arm and

Jaune shook his head as he came to an event of him spending time in Vale doing what he planned before his talk with Blake and getting the migraine, things came to a stop and he was all alone in darkness, he shook his head. "What's going on, this isn't how I remembered any of this." He stated.

 **"Doesn't make sense does it?"**

Jaune heard a deep voice and looked around in the dark. "Hello?" He asked not sure what was going on. "Who's there?"

 **"Hmm"** The entity spoke as if wondering what to do. **"No, your mind has yet to be prepared."**

"What?" Jaune asked confused not sure what whoever was talking to him yet. "Who are you, and what is going on?" He asked starting to get frustrated.

 **"Almost, but not quite."** The entity continued ignoring him.

"What?" The knight asked starting to get annoyed. "Hey! What is going on?!" He asked getting tired of all this madness.

 **"Listen carefully, I'm afraid that our time here grows short."** He replied urgently. **"Tell your Headmaster "measures, have been taken" he'll know what it means."**

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked, however he sees cracks in the darkness, cracks made of light. He was waking up.

(-)-(-)-

"Jaune?"

The blonde in question heard his name being called, his eyes were opening and he turned his head to see Pyrrha still sitting by him holding the ice pack on his head. He didn't know what just happened but his migraine was gone and he was still in bed.

Pyrrha looked at him as he gave a worried face. "Jaune, are you ok now?"

Jaune didn't answer, first he sat up , he gently pushed the hand holding the ice pack against his head away and looked at Pyrrha. "I.. I think I'm ok." The knight said honestly, as he's not sure if he is. He remembers everything from the dream and wonders what it means. "I.. I just had the strangest dream."

Her concerned look did not waiver. "A nightmare?"

"No" He replied. "Just... strange." He then got out of bed and stretched feeling better. "Well my migraine is gone." He smiled and looked to Pyrrha. "Thanks, Pyrrha... I'm sorry you had to waste your day looking out for me."

Pyrrha smirked and shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She said as she stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Your my partner, and it's my job to watch your back."

A blush formed on Jaune's face. "Uh right, thanks again." The knight scratched the back of his head and looked at the clock to see that it was six'o clock. "Hey, I need to go take care of something."

"Oh um, would it be alright if I came with you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Actually" The knight said slowly. "It's kind of private.:

"Oh" The red head said with disappointment. "Well alright, I'll see you when you get back."

Jaune nodded and began to walk out the door but then felt something off again. He turns his head. "But, can you wait for me at the dust plane, it should be quick, and I like to go to town... if you have time."

A smile formed on her face as she heard that. "That'd be great!" She shouted like an excited school girl but quickly covered her mouth. "I mean uh, that sounds grand."

He nodded and walked out the door leaving the spartan behind to squeal without him hearing being oblivious as he is. He sighs as we walks away to take care of some business.

(-)-(-)-

Ozpin was in his office doing some paperwork while at the same time sipping his coffee mug. Though this maybe the dullest part of his job, it's also one of the most relaxing. Someone of his position his work is never done.

A hologram appeared before him of Glynda Goodwitch. "Headmaster, Jaune Arc is here to see you."

This made the man furrow his brow at this, the boy who has peaked his interest since he arrived at Beacon has come to him. Wonder what for. "Allow him inside." He stated as he stopped his paper work and took a sip of his coffee. The door opened allowing Jaune in his office. "Good day Mister Arc, is there something troubling you?"

Jaune scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well, I came because, I felt like you should know something."

"Oh?' The headmaster asked with a questioning gaze. "What might that be?"

"Well" He sighed, not sure why he was even doing this but none the less, he felt like he needed to. And he did. "Measures... have been taken?" He asked more than said.

As these words left Jaune's mouth, something happened that every professional huntsman would see as impossible.

 ** _*SHATTER*_**

Ozpin dropped his coffee mug, his eyes were giving a blank stare but were twitching as if frightened.

Jaune took a step back as the headmaster dropped the glass mug. "Oh, uh, I can take care of that, where do you keep your broom." He said looking around.

The headmaster shook his had and raised his hand. "It's fine Mister Arc." He said with feigned calmness.

"But"

"It's fine." Ozpin said rather quickly and sighed as if he'd released a burden off his shoulders. "Oh what a waste of fine coffee." He said sadly and looked to the young blonde. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me Mister Arc?"

Jaune felt worried as he looked at the old hunter. "Um no not really.. I think."

The white haired hunter looked into the boys eyes for a few moments and nodded. "Mmm" He then sighed. "You may go now mister Arc."

This made the knight worry... that actually meant something to him? He only did it because he wanted the nagging feeling to go away, he didn't think that it would actually scare Ozpin of all people. At least, he felt like he was. "Headmaster... is there something wrong?"

He looked to the boy and gave a friendly smile. "Nothing you need to worry about young man, go, you should enjoy your time off." The elder said as he walked to his desk. "Enjoy your time before then."

Jaune nodded and walked away wondering what just happened.

After Jaune left Ozpin sat in his chair and clenched both hands in front of his face. "This... explains a few things." The headmaster said worriedly. "If only I can find out when it had to be done." He said to himself clenching his fists tighter and tighter. His thoughts then drifted to Jaune. "It all hinges on you Mister Arc... I hope that when your memories return, that you can tell me what went wrong." He said closing his eyes, he along with his allies planned everything from top to bottom, he never expected that it would ever have to come to something as reckless as this. Something as reckless as... time reversal.

* * *

 **Ozpin drops his coffee, shit gets real. Nuff said.**

 **Lol! I don't know where that came from, that was my impulse acting up, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and have enjoyed another memory teaser. Now Jaune has seen events that have happened BEFORE the time loop, up to this point. He doesn't remember anything after this day in canon, which is the same day as when Blake and Weiss get into an argument for those of you who are lost. This has left Jaune comepletley confused as to why he's 'imagining' these different events.**

 **Anyway, now Ozpin knows how Jaune came with more skill than he reasonably should have. Question now is... can he find a way for Jaune to regain his memories? Or will he allow him to find them on his own? Well find out soon.**

 **Ok now for reviews.**

 **tonytaker: Thx, I hope that this was interesting too.**

 **dragoon109: Yeah um not sure what you mean by what happens after bloodlust. I'm not gonna turn the RWBY cast into sluts, just cause I've planned a harem.**

 **Anyway, I answered some questions in a PM, but I'm gonna answer them here too incase anyone's curious of my response to your review.**

 **First of all. It doesn't matter if you knew Blake was a faunus before it was revealed because your real and not a character in RWBY. Almost everyone in the show fell for her disguise. It's kind of like in Pokemon where team Rocket wears disguises that aren't at all clever and we know it's them, and yet everyone in Pokemon falls for it, even Ash and his friends who's met Team Rocket in virtually every episode and movie. The only ones in RWBY who saw throug Blake's disguise was another faunus, a headmaster of a combat school, and a robot. Bottomline, it doesn't matter if you or anyone REAL saw through Blake's disguise, because you are simply not in the show and do not follow under it's logic. The reason Jaune couldn't just know without time travel is because he's in the show and fictional.**

 **Also it was the way he said "She doesn't look like a Faunus." That implies that he knew from someone else, or time travel. But he doesn't know that yet of course. He only answered as honestly as he could at the moment. A**

 **Third Jaune is already a top tier student, having him being able to compete fairly with Yang of all people even at the beginning is too far of a stretch. Maybe Blake, Ruby, Weiss, but Yang? Hell no. She's too strong and fast at the moment, this was why RWBY wanted Yang to fight in the single matches, she's their best solo fighter. She lost to Neo after fighting monsters all night with no sleep, also Neo's too agile for her to hit, it's her specialty. Plus Jaune used a strategy to even the playing field a bit, he got the upperhand for a bit but lost anyway.**

 **Also, your kind of overanalyzing everything, really you should avoid being too nit picky with works of fiction whether their fan made or not. It tarnishes the experience a bit and has you more annoyed than entertained. RWBY has fun unique characters, good fight scenes, good plot, and it's own original lore. Be nitpicky and your only throwing some fun down the drain. Just some advice.**

 **IWEYC: Interesting predictions, something like that, or maybe something worse. Who knows? (I do.)**

 **We PM'd about this already, but I'll say it again for those who are curious to my responses. As we agreed the mistakes every character makes represent who they are, it's what makes them unique. Without flaws, they are boring paper thin characters with nothing unique about them despite their appearances. Like Blake being paranoid, it's just who she is. But you can't blame her though, I mean Jaune's answer to finding out a secret she's desperately trying to hide was that he guessed. And now she doesn't know what to think since she has her own secret on him. Maybe she'll learn something here eventually. But that's just me. As for Pyrrha, maybe I can try to have her not be too perfect... maybe it's my first RWBY fic, so I make no promises, just know that I will try.**

 **Dennis nist: Thank you for that correction, that mistake has been corrected thanks to your sharp eyes. And thank you to all grammar police for keeping fan-fiction safe. "To Educate And Correct!" Lol, JK but seriously thx for that.**

 **Bookeater-otaku: Thx, and sorry I just wasn't sure how much more I could write. I felt like it needed to end there.**

 **FF8cerebus: Yeah, but that's just the way she is, Blake like every other character have their flaws.**

 **FlameSparks7: You make a fair point, could their be a reason for this? Maybe, maybe not.**

 **Fiklover: Thank you. And I know I shouldn't let it bother me that I delayed, it's just that I had the time, and I felt like I had no excuse ya know. Still though thank you for being so understanding about it, I appreciate it.**

 **nightnightsky: He could... there's a chance that he may just go insane. After all every fiction that has time travel always has their drawbacks one way or another. Just you wait.**

 **goddy80119: All I'm gonna say is.. were getting there and it might get out favorite knight into trouble.**

 **patleone909: Yup, were getting close to the plot, when will we get there, I'm not telling... but it will seem crazy. And yeah, it's just not in Blake to just trust an acquaintance with her secret. But hey she didn't go to Ozpin to get Jaune expelled, so that's something right?**

 **Anyway thx for the correction.**

 **Ghosthornet: Thx, but I just get worred that if I miss one update I'll start missing more and more until this story becomes abandoned, and that's something I prefer to prevent from happening ya know? I also want to try to be conistant with updates. But thx though makes me feel better.**

 **Well that's the reviews,** **hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **If this is your first time reading my fanfic and you like what I'm writing so far than please, fav, follow, and review. I'll add to this fanfic either way it's just a nice bonus for me and see you guys next week.**

 **Have an awesome day! :)**


	14. The Missing Cat

**If all of you are angry I understand. I'd be to if an author failed to keep his promise. After writing my dragonball OT chapter, I started trying to write a chapter for this story. Emphasis on trying, I just couldn't get my brain to work on it until I reread RWBY fics I liked, multiple times.**

 **Still I'm sorry to you all for the horribly long wait, I hope I made this chapter enjoyable enough for you to forgive me, although I doubt it. But I did write this chapter multiple times until I thought it was the best I could do. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Missing Cat**

Later in the day after Jaune's interesting conversation with Ozpin, Jaune and Pyrrha went out for pizza, the partners were making small talk and enjoying themselves. Though Jaune didn't know that Pyrrha was enjoying this more than he was. The young knight was enjoying himself too, but he was still disturbed with what happened with Ozpin.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she sees him looking with a blank expression. "Jaune"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you alright you were spacing out just now."

Jaune shook his head and grabbed his head. "Sorry Pyrrha."

"Is something the matter?" The champion asked. "Does this have anything to do with what you were doing before we came here."

"..Kind of." The blonde said, there were just a lot of things on his mind lately, not just what happened with Ozpin, but with the dream he had and also what happened with Blake. It felt like his mind had spread itself thin trying to wrap his head around these things.

"Jaune" Pyrrha said to get the attention of her favorite knight. "Whatever it is your going through, I'd like to help."

He looked at Pyrrha, he felt like he could tell his partner anything and she could easily share the burden he feels like he's carrying. The only issue was that he didn't know where to start, perhaps he should only say one thing that's on his mind and he can share the rest later, he was going to share what happened with Blake and then remembered his promise with her, he couldn't tell her about Blake. The dream was a headache to even think about, so he hoped that his partner would settle for waiting. "Thank you Pyrrha, but I'd like to keep it to myself for a little bit if that's alright with you."

"Oh" Pyrrha said with a troubled sigh. "Well alright."

Jaune could read the unease in her eyes as well as the hurt in her eyes from him seeming not to trust her. "Pyrrha" He said as he put his hand on hers to grab her attention. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to share anything right now, I promise that your the first I'll share it to when I'm ready, alright?"

The red head looked into those dorky honest eyes, she felt the warmth of her hand coming from his and smiled. "Ok Jaune, thank you."

"I should be thanking you." He said chuckling, just spending time with her made him feel better, better than he's felt all day. He looked down to see that his hand was still on hers and pulled it back. "Sorry"

Pyrrha chuckled at his shyness and was a little sad that he had pulled his hand back. "Don't worry about it."

Jaune smiled at his partner and the two went back to talking as they enjoyed their pizza slices.

(-)-(-)-

Ozpin was in his office rubbing his forehead with his hand. Another troubled sighed escaped his lips, since his talk with Jaune he's been trying to wrap his mind around what had transpired in that talk. And also his current talk with his assistant.

Glynda Goodwitch looked at Ozpin not sure what to say about what he had told her. "Headmaster, all this is extremely unbelievable, even coming from someone like you." And boy was that saying something.

"I am aware Glynda." Ozpin said rubbing his forehead.

"If what you say is true then.." Goodwitch paused rubbing her own forehead. "We should try having him remember, and quickly before the event that pushed you to such circumstances so that we may take some more precautions."

"No" The white haired man stated quickly. "If we we're to push him to remember, even slightly so, it could cause tremendous mental damage to him, it must be done naturally and slowly."

"If it has such a risk then why would you send a student rather than a huntsman?" She asked. "The boy may be capable however he's still just a child, to do this to him is.."

"I know." Ozpin said looking exhausted. "I'm not sure why I sent him, I only ever do this when man kind is in dire need of a redo, I do my best to avoid doing it at all." He must have really messed things up the first time if he had actually gone through with this.

A sigh escaped Glynda's lips. "What should we do then?"

"We wait." The headmaster stated. "We wait until he remembers everything."

"That's reckless, the whole point of time reversal is to prevent whatever disaster happened before it occurs, it maybe already too late."

"Yes however pushing the boy would only bring disaster to him, we have to wait and hope he has the strength to carry this burden." Ozpin stated with a sigh thinking about Jaune. He remembered when he received the forge transcripts of him, as a professional he should have sent them back along with a warning. But his instincts told him to allow him to enroll, that turning him away would be a mistake and a waste. He did it because in his experience anyone willing to go through with such measures could have some amount of potential and the only way to bring him out is allow them in and learn from others. Since Jaune was the one to be sent back then he must have showed some promise, or if he was the last survival.

Glynda shook her head. "This.. is too cruel to do this to a child." She said aloud.

Ozpin thought back to the boy, he sees that Jaune is already struggling with what's happening to him. He may have seemed calm but now that he knows the truth he sees the look of dismay he gave from his last meeting. He hopes that he can handle himself, he'll have to wait and see if he can find the strength to carry on. "I know Glynda... I know."

(-)-(-)-

Team JNPR we're sleeping in their dorm room, well until of course Jaune had woken up at 6 am. The Arc looks around to see his teammates all asleep as usual and changed into his hood and armor. He walked out of his dorm room and was about to do his usual walk till he saw Ruby walking out of her own dorm room. "Ruby?"

The crimsoned haired looked to Jaune and gave a small smile looking at him. "Morning Jaune."

Jaune looks at Ruby and notices a dejected look on her face. "Hey Ruby." He greeted back. "So why are you awake so early, your usually awake on Sundays."

She nodded. "Well we uh had some team trouble yesterday." She stated sadly.

"What happened?" He asked as the two began walking. "Did you and Weiss get into another fight?"

"I wish." She said sighing regretfully. "It's about Blake."

"Blake?" The knight asked remembering the hard talk with her yesterday.

She nodded and sighed. "We were at the docks, there was a faunus running from the police, then there was talk about the white fang, then Weiss said something meaner then usual and then Blake said something, then there was a fight with lots of yelling and then" She paused. "Blake looked sad and then ran away."

Jaune tried keeping up with what she was saying but she was saying a bunch of things to fast all of sudden, but the last sentence got his attention. So Blake ran away? Did they just find out about her secret not long after their conversation on _keeping_ secrets? "Wait so when did this happen?"

"Last night." Ruby said with a sad look. "I'm sorry Jaune we're not even on the same team and I'm just telling you all out problems." She said halting to a stop and looking down at her feet.

Jaune stopped and turned around looking at the sad Ruby. It was comparable to a look that a puppy that had just been kicked, he rose a hand and grabbed her shoulder to have her look at him. "Ruby, it doesn't matter if we're on the same team or not, I'd like to help you just like you helped me with making me a better huntsman." He said with one of his goofy smiles.

Ruby looked at the night and gave a smile of her own. "Thanks Jaune." She said smiling.

Jaune nodded his head. "No problem, I'll help you look for Blake, and I'm sure that my teammates would like to help to." He said as the two continued walking together. "But they're asleep right now, you mind helping me in the firing ranges again, it might be able to take your mind off of things before we get started."

"Love to." She stated nodding as the two began walking to the firing range. "Thanks again Jaune."

"What are friends for?"

(-)-(-)-

Jaune got some firing practice in with Ruby giving him pointers on his firing stance, and on how to switch between his sword and his shield, which he's still having trouble with but he's getting the idea. Ruby felt at ease as she was spending time with Jaune her mind was temporarily on something else rather than worried about the state of her team which was something she needed right now.

The same could be said for the knight, his talk with Blake made his head spin. What were the chances that the quiet girl would have her secret thrown out the window just a day after she and her promised to keep each other's secrets. Unless the snow angel had said something offensive, which sadly is the most likely occurrence.

"Jaune?"

The knight turned to look at her checking schematics on her weapon Crescent Rose, she turned to look at him. "Do you think that I'm not a good leader?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Well" She looked down at her schematics again. "I've thought that I wasn't good enough on our first day, Weiss didn't thank so either." She said shaking her head. "Then we started to get along, Weiss still acted angrily but she started helping me instead of yelling at me for being a bad leader." She then looked back to Jaune again. "That was when I started thinking 'Hey, maybe I can be a good leader to everyone, all I have to do is not fail, after all I have people counting on me.' and then just when things were getting good I let this happen." She finished with a sigh. "I don't know do you think I could have stopped Blake from leaving?"

Jaune looked at Ruby who was giving a sad look, he walked over and pet her hair like he had for his sisters when ever they were down. The little reaper looked up at Jaune and he smiled. "Ruby, I think that if there is no fighting in a team then there's something wrong with it." He stated as he scratched the side of his cheek earning a confused look from the crimson haired reaper. "I mean we live with our teammates, train with them, talk with them, eat with them, so every now and then there should be a fight." He said and sees that Ruby's still confused. "I mean that pretty much makes our teammates like a family, have you always got along with Yang and never had a fight with her?"

Ruby put some thought to what Jaune was saying and recalled her time with Yang back in Patch with their father, as siblings are often do there would be fights with her, her father, her uncle and she would tell herself she would hate them and always will from that point on. But she never did, either everyone would apologize and make up or everyone would move on like nothing happened. "Your right." She said as she compared this situation to her own team, then she looked to Jaune. "But do you think Blake will come back?"

The knight nodded his head. "I'm sure she will, but we should look for her to let her know that we want her back first." He stated. "We should probably get back to our dorms, I'm pretty sure Nora's going to wake everyone up by now."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah your right." She said as she grabbed her schematics. "Thanks for the pep talk."

Jaune turned to ruby and nodded. "No problem." He then started walking to his dorm while Ruby was busy picking up her stuff. Jaune couldn't help but think to his dream where he was in a similar situation, only that Ruby gave him the pep talk about how to be a leader, he only shook his head. 'I just got out of a headache no need to make another one.' He thought to himself as he made his way towards his teams dorm room.

(-)-(-)-

Jaune had gone to his dorm room and had told his teammates of Blake's disappearance. "So anyone got ideas where to start looking?"

The rest of JNPR we're thinking of an idea where to start looking for Blake, unfortunately none could think of any.

Ren decided to put his two cents. "Jaune I understand you want to help team RWBY but shouldn't we just leave this to them, I mean she's there teammate so shouldn't they work things out themselves?"

"Renny" Nora said as if surprised. "We can't just do nothing, besides this sounds like a fun game of hide and seek, we can't not try something."

"Don't get me wrong." Ren stated calming his partner down. "I'd like to help, but I don't think that it's a good idea to get involved in affairs that aren't in our teams, it could lead to unnecessary problems.."

Pyrrha intervened. "I see what your saying Ren, but how about we let Jaune decide since he's the leader."

Jaune looked to Ren and understood his point, but his honest heart just wouldn't have it. "Ren I get that Ruby is their leader and she needs to take responsibility but they're still our friends, and I'm pretty sure that they would do the same for us if we we're in their shoes." He stated his point. "So don't you think we should help when we can?"

Ren thought over what the knight had said and sighed. "We'll I guess I can't do nothing now that you've pulled on my conscious." He said with a grin.

Nora jumped him and put an arm around Ren. "That's the spirit Renny!"

Jaune nodded relieved that he convinced his teammates to help. "Now that that's settled" He began. "Any ideas where to start looking?"

Team JNPR didn't know where to start, hopefully team RWBY can help with that.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I'm a little rusty, I'm just getting back in the saddle of writing this story and hope I can continue until it's end. Anyway I'm not going to make any empty promises anymore, only that I'll update when I can from now on instead of making a buzzkill for you guys.**

 **I hope you guys will continue to read as I try getting back in the swing of writing, right now I think I'm less then mediocre than I already was. Sorry don't mean to sound depressing, it's just that I feel that I could have done better with not only this chapter but the rest of this story as well as others I have written in this story. And my other story DBOT, I guess it's because the other fanfics I read have been more well thought out than what I've written so far and I'm jealous that I lack their skill.**

 **I think I should just try and see how good I can get instead of focusing on how good other writers are. After all I actuall enjoy writing, I've just been having trouble motivating myself lately which was why I stopped updating so suddenly.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me, I hope I can make this into an entertaining fanfic for you all, as unoriginal it is. I love you all.**

 **Reviews**

 **yesboss21: Sure did but hopefully that's over with, I'm going to try to keep myself motivated to write from now on and see how that goes.**

 **Guest: That's actually what I'm planning, those five and only those five.**

 **Guest: Already done as I'm sure you noticed by now.**

 **Spartan Ninja: Thanks, I'll try to work on my grammah as I'm writing. I hope your still enjoying this story.**

 **Partner-Strife: Team RWBY and Pyrrah, no one else. I prefer to limit any harems I make, some stories where Jaune has every girl fall for him is just a bit too much, no skill can fix that. Except for Tomorrow and Never Again, not sure how big that harem is but I do know it's more than five. We'll see in time, we'll see.**

 **NoxXelor: Totally forgot about that, well no need to fix that right just a minor error? Also Jaune vomiting from air sickness is kind of a trend and accepted nowadays, in every fanfic he feels the urge to vomit when in the air so no need to fix that, in my book at least. Stupid or not it's accepted as fact and to remove it would get people thinking, 'that's not Jaune, it's an OC with his name.' So yeah keeping the air sickness sorry. Trust me I made the mistake of yanking a trope out of one my stories, biggest mistake I've made in writing, I won't do it here.**

 **stalker: Thank you I hope your still enjoying it.**

 **tonytaker: planning on keeping it interesting.**

 **goddy80119: Pretty much no need to hide that now.**

 **DarkElucidator: Yup, shit is starting to get real.**

 **FlameSparks7: Ozpin sure loves his coffee, who would have thought he'd spill a drop.**

 **Yeah, Weiss kind of intruded on their private moments, well atleast Pyrrha got something this chapter, she might get more aggressive later on... and maybe th other girls as well.**

 **patleon909: Thank you i hope you enjoyed this to. We're getting closer, Jaune believes those visions were just dreams, at least he hopes they were, he just needs a little bit more of a push and then... well you'll see, no spoilers. Hope your still enjoying this story.**

 **FF8cerebus: I know, aren't I a heartless troll. Seriously though we're getting close, soon very soon Jaune will get an idea on what's going on, just a few more chapters at least. I won't say when, let's just say you won't see it coming. The voice was Ozpin no use hiding it your still here and reading.**

 **Arytom/AnimeVulpaGirl: Such a waste indeed.**

 **sorry. no-names: Thank you, I got the vibe to.**

 **dragoon109: We'll not sure, I mean I may imply it but I've never written a lemon, I can read them I just blush when I write them, romance I can do but lemons I don't think I can imagine. Hope you enjoy either way.**

 **Also I've seen other people use your assume joke and I am truly sorry for the rude remark in the PM. I didn't know it was a thing until you said it. Anyway hope your still reading.**

 **IWEYC: I know your no fan of the pairing, but you know a harem wouldn't feel right without her, plus I actually liked Pyrrha, I hope this doesn't scare you off. And yeah it was Ozpin to be sure, who else right? There's going to be other ships I assure you, but none will sink I'm afraid, this is a harem fic. I hope you enjoy the story either way.**

 **Alright guys chapter's done, apologies done, and responses. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you in next, but now I'm going to try to update DBOT.**

 **Happy really late new years, and I hope you had a great Christmas!**

 **Have an awesome day! :)**


End file.
